Stuck With You
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU]Kairi's throwing a masquerade party... And after a long night of partying, Sora wakes up, but something just isn't right... Why is he handcuffed to Riku, the world's most arrogant boy?[Yaoi, RxS, AkuRoku]
1. The Day: The Parties Start

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious. And I don't own the lyrics of the songs I might use in story either. D:

"Dialogue."

_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_.

"_Lyrics._"

- - - - - - -

The Day The Parties Start

It was a nice and sunny Friday morning. Birds were singing and flying across the sky, diving into the clouds that floated peacefully on the azure sphere. The scent of starting autumn lingered in the air and the leaves of all the trees had already started to leave their typical green color and turning into yellowish.

Sora smiled to himself, as he slowly walked underneath a large oak. Quietly humming, he did a small pirouette, dancing on the fallen leaves that were lying on the cold asphalt. Then suddenly he stopped walking and looked up at the tree. After glancing it a while he dropped a bag he had been carrying on the asphalt and started climbing on it. The large branches made this task easy, so he reached the top in less than a minute.

He watched at the sun that was rising from the horizon. It painted the clouds around it into many shades of red. Sora giggled, as he found himself thinking about how romantic the view really was.

"Sora?"

Sora looked down at a blonde boy, who was standing beside his schoolbag. He gave him a large smile, "Good morning Roxas!"

"Sora…" Roxas lifted his eyebrow and folded his arms above his chest, "…Just what the heck do you think you're doing there? Shouldn't you be heading for school?"

The brunette boy laughed and scratched the back of his head, before nodding his head. Easily, he slid himself down from the branch he had been sitting on and started to descent back on the ground. Even if the climbing down didn't go as swiftly as going up, he managed to reach the ground level without breaking any bones. Sora grinned to his friend and picked up his bag, "I just wanted to see the sunrise. Haven't been able to watch it after the school begun again…"

Roxas rolled his blue eyes, "…And you just had to climb up that tree?"

"Yup."

"I see."

They started to walk in silence, towards their school. Roxas yawned widely and stretched his sleepy limbs above his head.

"Hey Roxas." Sora said suddenly, his eyes at the asphalt. The blonde boy looked at his friend, waiting for him to continue, "…I've been wondering… Will we be always together like this? I mean… like friends?"

Roxas lifted his eyebrow, "Why'd you ask something like that?"

"N-no reason!" Sora chuckled and waved his hand in front of his face, immediately trying to change the subject, "I heard that today's Kairi's parties, right? Some kind of masquerade thingy, wasn't it?"

"Oh… yeah. I had already forgotten…" Roxas rubbed his temples, before slipping his hands back into his pockets, "…I don't think that I'll be going there though… Haven't made even a costume, so what's the point?"

Sora giggled and patted Roxas' shoulder, "Don't worry Roxy, I took care of that!" he poked his tongue out and fastened his pace a little, so that Roxas had to jog to catch him up.

"W-what do you mean 'took care of that'?"

"It means- you don't have to worry about your costume, since I already got it covered." Sora smiled at his friend, who gave him a disbelieving look. The brunette laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm forcing you to dress up as a princess or something like that…"

Roxas sighed in fake relief, "Phew… I thought you made some kinda showgirl costume for me…"

Sora burst out into laughs, as a mental image of Roxas in a showgirl's costume popped up in his mind. He shook his head furiously and wiped away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "You wish!" he poked his friend's arm. Suddenly he noticed that they had already reached the school gate, "Oh well, come to my place after the school and I'll show your costume, okay?"

Roxas rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. Sora gave him one last cheerful smile, before disappearing into a mass of students.

Roxas started to head towards his class, still pondering the meaning Sora's words _"…I've been wondering… Will we be always together like this? I mean… like friends?"_. He heard loud laughing behind his back and turned to look at the source of the voice. There was the school's most popular boy, Riku, with his friends. Roxas frowned at them, before fastening his pace.

_So that's what Sora meant…_

- - - - - - -

Sora walked into the chemistry classroom, where most of the students were already sitting by their desks and chatting lightly with their friends. The brown-haired boy looked around, until he spotted a red-haired girl sitting with a blonde girl, both of them giggling madly at something. Sora lifted his eyebrow at them, as he proceeded through other desks to towards them, "Heya Kairi and Naminé."

The girls looked at Sora, smiling widely and saying in unison, "Good morning So-ra."

"Whatcha laughing at?" Sora asked, as he sat on the desk in front of Kairi, who leaned forward to whisper something in to his ear. A confused look spread to Sora's features, as the girl pulled back, a grin plastered on her lips, "…So, you say that Riku's coming to your parties too?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Kairi pumped her fist into air, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, not to caught any unnecessary attention, "…I was so sure that he wouldn't come, but when I asked him, he said that he would and he would bring all of his friends along!"

Sora sighed and leaned his head to his palms, "…What's so special about Riku?"

Kairi and Naminé exchanged glares, their thoughts visible on their expressions. The redhead girl folded her arms above her chest and snorted, "You don't understand because you're a boy… But if you were girl like us, you would definitely understand why we want Riku to come so badly."

"Sora, is something wrong?" Naminé asked, her voice filled with concern, as she saw a weird look in Sora's usually bright and cheerful eyes. The brunette shook his head and faked a smile on his lips, and Naminé nodded her head, letting Sora avoid her question. She looked at Kairi, hoping that she would have understood their friend a little better, but she seemed to be too deep in her dreams to even notice, as the teacher walked through the door and slammed a pile of books on the teacher's desk.

Their chemistry teacher, Tifa Lockheart, placed her hands on her hips and glanced at her students, "Okay everyone, time to settle down." She clapped her hands, trying to draw everyone's attention towards her.

Kairi snapped out of her fantasyworld and blinked her eyes. She looked at Sora, who had turned around and was now turning his back at her. She frowned thoughtfully, before slapping her forehead and scolding herself quietly. Naminé gave her a quizzical look, but Kairi just waved her hand, signalling her that she would talk about it later.

Sora looked at his chemistry book, trying to act as if he was listening to Tifa, who had started explaining something about nuclear power.

However, his mind was somewhere completely out of the classroom. Longing memories suddenly made their way back into his mind, and he closed his eyes, letting the nostalgic thoughts take over him.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am……… What about you?"_

"_Will you… be my friend?" an awkward question, replied with a short laugh._

_Silver hair waving with gentle breeze, blowing from the horizon. Stars on the sky blinking and slowly falling down one after another. A simple moment that would be remembered even after years._

"_Why are they falling?"_

"_Because they're tired of this world." A reply with a small smirk, "Just like we do, when we grow old."_

"_I… I don't want to get tired of this world."_

Sora opened his eyes, as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked behind his back and saw Kairi giving him a worried glance.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered the question, careful not to speak to loud.

"N-no…" Sora was a poor liar and he knew it. But when Kairi was about to keep on questioning, Naminé placed her hand on her arm that was holding Sora's shoulder and shook her head. The red-haired girl sighed and let go off of her friend.

Sora turned back around and grabbed his pencil. He opened his notebook and started to sketch a face on a blank page. Devilish, yet charming eyes, wide grin and silky hair… Sora bit his bottom lip and quickly snatched his eraser and erased the picture he had been drawing. What was he thinking? Drawing a picture of _him_ all of the sudden?

"_Haha, Sora, you've never been really the artistic one, have you?"_

"_You're so mean… It can't be that bad, can it?"_

Sora tugged his hair and banged his head on his desk. What was wrong with him? Why did all these thoughts have to come back right now?

"Are you alright, Sora?" Tifa asked with a frown on her features, her piercing stare landing at Sora, "…Does your head hurt?"

"No… I'm okay… Sorry Mrs. Lockheart…" Sora mumbled, feeling everyone's stares at the back of his neck. The teacher gave him the last concerned look, before continuing to teach.

The spiky brown-haired boy frowned and mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. He ran his hand through his hair, breathing somewhat heavier than normally. Fighting against the urge to slam his head on the desk again, he started to scratch down some notes from Tifa's speech, just to drive away the other thoughts.

Before Sora knew, the bell rang and the classroom started to become empty. Quickly he tossed his stuff back to his bag and followed Kairi and Naminé out of the room. The two girls were chatting about some old movie they had seen last weekend, every now and then trying to ask for Sora's opinion of the things. But the brunette just nodded his head, pretending to listen, even though he had no idea what they were asking him.

Suddenly a wave of chills swept over Sora and he stopped walking. He gulped, as he saw a familiar silver-haired teen walking cockily towards his way. Gathering all of his courage, he forced his legs to move again. A step after step didn't sound like a hard task, but when you really concentrate on it, it becomes hard and you feel like stumbling after each pace you take.

As they walked past each other, they formed no kind of eye contact and no words were exchanged. Sora tried to keep his face as emotionless as he could and his hands glued to his sides. He thought of the things he could say right now… Such as 'Hello' or 'How are you, we haven't talked in a long while'. But instead of opening his mouth, he just bowed his head downer, letting the silver-haired boy walk past him, like a complete stranger.

…The only problem was that they weren't complete strangers. After passing the silver-haired boy, Sora stopped walking and turned around and stared after the retreating back.

"_Why are you so cold to other people?"_

_A shrug and laugh, "Because kindness never got me anywhere."_

Sora sighed and spun around on his heels. Seems like Kairi and Naminé had already been able to make their way through the crowd of pupils, towards their next class. Hesitantly he, too, started to head towards his next destination, even though his heart wanted to pull him backwards.

- - - - - - -

"One word- Wow."

Sora blushed slightly, as he watched his friend spin around in front of a mirror, wearing a long black coat he had made for him. Roxas smirked at him and pulled up the hood, which was so big that it covered his eyes. The brunette sat down on his bed, next to his own coat, that was lying on his blankets.

"Sora… this' so cool." Roxas stated, as he examined himself through the mirror, "…Where did you get this idea?"

Sora shrugged and threw pair of black gloves to his friends, "I don't know… I just thought that maybe we should dress up in something cool looking… So… this' all that I could come up with… and of course mom helped me with sewing, before she left."

"Oh… where did she go again?"

"To the main islands…" Sora answered, while dressing up his coat, "…She'll be gone for whole weekend. Told me that if I got lonely, I could go to your place…"

Roxas laughed, his eyes never leaving the mirror. It was kind of hard to see underneath the hood, but he didn't care, as long as it looked cool. Eventually, he managed to stop admiring the clothing and turned around to look at Sora, who was wearing same kind of black coat as him. He winked and said, "Looking good…"

Sora was about to reply at Roxas' comment, but the sound of doorbell cut him off.

"Are you expecting someone?" Roxas asked, and Sora shook his head as a reply.

When Sora left his room to open the door, Roxas was left alone with the mirror again. He smirked and looked at his reflection, purring softly, "…Hello there sexy…"

Downstairs, Sora opened the door and saw Kairi standing behind it. Her expression was depressed, but just until she saw the coat Sora was wearing. A glimmer of light came to her lilac-colored eyes, as she invited herself in and grabbed Sora's hand, "Oh my god, that is… I mean… How the heck… Gahh, that's brilliant Sora!!"

"Ehh… thanks Kairi." Sora scratched the back of his head absently, "…So why are you here?"

Kairi started to jump up and down and shoved a package she had been holding into Sora's hands. She poked Sora's forehead, while still admiring the costume, "Look, I have this costume I was about to wear, but when I tried it on today, it didn't fit at all. So I was thinking, since you're smaller and a little bit thinner than me, if it would suit you…" she explained, while starting to open Sora's coat, "…I bet you don't mind if I try your coat?"

Sora blinked, and before he knew, Kairi had disappeared to a bathroom with his coat. The brunette glanced the package in his hands, before shrugging. He untied a small rope that was tied around it and let a long silky dress open.

He stared at it. He stared at it a long time, before realizing what it exactly was.

Calmly he walked in front of the bathroom's door and knocked on it. A faint reply was heard from Kairi, who was currently trying on Sora's coat.

"Kairi…" Sora sighed, trying to keep his voice steady and calm, "…You… really don't think that I'd dress up in… _this?_"

The door slammed open, revealing Kairi in the black coat. Sora hated to admit it, but the coat did suit Kairi better than him…

"What do you mean, Sora? What's wrong with Geishas?" Kairi asked innocently, as she shoved Sora into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, "…Tell me when you're ready!"

Sora frowned sadly. There goes his coat… he slumped his shoulders, but started to pull up his shirt anyways. He threw it on top of a small stool along side his pants and socks. He picked up the silky dress, wondering what to do next. He inhaled a deep breath, cursing lightly under his breath, while hesitantly dressing up in the Geisha's costume.

Kairi leaned her back on the bathroom's door and examined her fingernails, as Roxas skipped down the stairs. He lifted his eyebrow as he saw Kairi standing there, wearing same kind of black coat as him, "Did Sora do that kinda coat for you too?"

"Oh… no no no." Kairi snickered and pointed the door behind her back, "…We decided to swap clothes."

"Excuse me, but it was you who decided that, and I didn't yet agree to it!" Sora yelled from the bathroom. Kairi just laughed at this and gave Roxas as innocent look as she could muster.

Eventually, Sora exited the bathroom, even though it took a good while that Kairi was able to convince him that neither she nor Roxas would laugh at him. And when they saw Sora, both of them were far away from laughing.

"S-Sora…" Roxas gasped, his eyes wide and pointing his finger at his best friend, "…T-that's…"

Kairi was speechless too. Her mouth was left open as she watched Sora walk through the bathroom's door, rather clumsily with the weird shoes. She tried to find her voice again, and when she did, only thing she could do was to squeal.

Sora blushed brightly to his friends' reactions. The light-pink silky dress beautifully followed Sora's slight curves and a deep-red ribbon was tied around his stomach. The long sleeves covered beautifully his slender arms and on his other hand was a plain white fan. His legs seemed to fit perfectly the wooden shoes that made walking harder, but made him look even more graceful.

"Sora, are you sure you're not a woman?" Kairi managed to ask after a while, as she walked to Sora and examined the dress, "…Wow… this… this costume is like made for you… Don't you agree, Roxas?"

Roxas could only nod as a reply.

"But… Don't I need a mask or something?" Sora asked, as Kairi walked around him like a cat ready to attack its prey.

"Uhh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Kairi said, walking towards the front door, "Be right back!"

Sora sighed, as he turned to look at Roxas, who was still standing there, staring at him as if he would have been a walking dead. The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, "C'mon Roxas, it can't be that horrible, can it?"

"No Sora…" Roxas snapped out of his trance, shaking his head rapidly, "…You've to me all wrong. That dress… it really suits you. I hate to say it, but you look really adorable."

Sora felt heat rising to his cheeks again, and he quickly covered his face with his fan. Roxas laughed heartily at his friend, before walking to him and ruffling his hair, "I bet many boys will fall head over heels in love with you, once they see you…" he joked, and gained a playful punch on his chest. Roxas chuckled and poked Sora's nose, "…Too bad I don't punch _girls_."

"Roxaaas!" Sora whined with a pout, but formed a smile, when he heard Kairi's laughing behind his back.

"Roxas, Roxas, I'm gone just for few minutes and you're already hitting on your best friend…" Kairi scolded Roxas, who groaned and backed away from Sora. The girl gave him a sweet smile, before turning her attention towards Sora. She pulled out from her pocket a white face powder and eyeliner, "Lucky that I live just next door, yeah? Anyways, since you're a Geisha, you need to look like one too…"

Sora stared in horror at the objects in Kairi's hands. Then he looked at Roxas, seeking for help, but the blonde just chuckled, turned around and walked back upstairs.

"H-hey, g-get back here Roxas!!"

- - - - - - -

Later that night, Sora and Roxas were walking towards Kairi's house. The brown-haired one had to support his weight on Roxas all the time so that he wouldn't trip because of his shoes.

It had taken Sora and Roxas a while to get Sora's spiky hair straight and into a bun of hair. It had taken them nearly one bottle of hair gel to be able to Sora's hairdo and even though it maybe wasn't a masterpiece, Roxas was still proud of his handiwork.

When they arrived to Kairi's yard, they saw that the parties had already started. Loud music could be heard clearly and few teenagers, who were dressed up as vampires, sat on the terrace. Sora moaned in pain, as his ankle twisted to an unnatural position.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, as he helped Sora up few stairs that led to the front door.

"Yes…" Sora hissed, trying to step on his hurting ankle. Gritting his teeth and gripping harder on his small fan seemed to help him to control the pain.

As they reached Kairi's house's front door, they didn't even bother to ring the doorbell, but just stepped in. People in many different costumes immediately greeted them. Sora and Roxas stared at them, admiring the beautiful dresses. Roxas smiled at his friend, before grabbing his hand and starting to lead him through the crowd.

Sora blushed as he noticed how many glances he kept gaining from the other teenagers, mostly boys. At this point, he was only happy that Kairi had put a lot of white face powder on his face…

Roxas pulled his hood downer, as a red-haired man walked past him, dressed up as a fireman. The taller boy looked down at the hooded Roxas, who tried to keep as low profile as he could. But as he tried to lead Sora towards the kitchen, the boy in fireman costume stepped in front of his way.

"Why, if it isn't our lil' Roxas." The boy stated, an amused smirk playing on his features, "…And who's this friend of yours?"

Sora sighed in relief, as he wasn't recognized. Roxas glared at the boy in front of him, before shaking his head, "Honestly Axel… couldn't you come up with anything more… erm… creative?"

"Whatever do you mean Roxie-Poxie?" Axel asked, placing his hand over his chest, acting highly offended, "Shouldn't you be happy that tonight, instead of starting fires, I'll be preventing them."

"Uhh, sure…" Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to walk past Axel, who, however, didn't seem to be willing to let him go. The blonde snorted and looked at the red-haired boy, who had a large grin playing on his features, "…We'd like to go through here."

"I'm sorry, Roxie, but this place is off-limits." Axel stated, placing his hand on the shorter one's shoulder and leaning down a little, "…However, I do know a place that we could freely discuss about everything… We could become really good friends…"

Roxas pulled away harshly, causing Sora nearly lose balance. He apologized his friend hastily, while turning around and starting to walk to an opposite direction.

"Is she your girlfriend, by the way?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder first at Axel, then Sora. He lifted his eyebrow, "…No." he answered, slightly blushing as Sora started to giggle. He shot an angry glare to his friend's direction, before continuing to pull Sora towards unknown direction.

They walked into the living room, which was full of dancing people. Roxas was able to find an empty couch in the shadiest corner. He sighed and sat down, Sora following his example.

"This costume's embarrassing…" Sora pouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes and placed his hand around Sora's shoulders, giving him a slight squeeze, "Don't worry princess, you look wonderful."

Sora groaned, while trying to hide his face into his hands, but Roxas roughly tore his palms away from his cheeks, "Remember the makeup, Sora…"

"Sorry mom…" the brunette mumbled, while letting his gaze wander around the room.

He had to admit that they weren't the only ones who were wearing beautiful costumes. Cloud Strife, who was a year older than them, was wearing shiny knight's armor and was carrying a long sword behind his back and his hair as messy as always. Next to him was a brown-haired boy, Sora didn't recognize, who had a long Matrix-like coat and black sunglasses. Then there was a brown-haired girl, wearing a beautiful wedding dress and a veil was covering her face. A blue-haired boy had his arm protectively around the girl and his costume was a typical black suit.

Sora also noticed that there were many vampires. Each one of them was cool in their own special way.

"Roxas?"

Roxas and Sora turned to look at a blonde girl, who was standing in front of them, wearing a nurse's outfit. Roxas' jaw dropped and he gasped loudly, "N-Naminé?"

Naminé nodded, a pink color painting her usually pale cheeks. She bowed her head down, "W-would… would you like to dance with me Roxas?" she asked, trying to rise her voice so that Roxas could hear it over the loud music.

"Sure, why not?" Roxas shrugged and stood up, giving Sora a thoughtful glance, "You'll be okay here by yourself, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The brunette laughed, giving his friend a light shove on his shoulder. Roxas smirked and walked in the middle of the room with Naminé, who was surprisingly good dancer.

Sora leaned his back on the couch, sighing heavily. Someone offered him a can of beer, but he just shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't like drinking anything that had alcohol in it. It made his throat itchy and his head spin, and before he knew he would pass out.

As Sora let his eyes wander around the room again, he saw something that made his stomach twitch and heart skip a beat.

There was a boy, wearing a samurai costume. He had a light blue shirt, which was tugged into black baggy pants (that looked more like a skirt), and a real looking katana was tied to his waist. He was wearing shoes, similar to his. His silver hair was tied behind the back of his head and there was a black ribbon covering his eyes. Sora wondered how he was able to see through it, and how the heck he was able to walk so casually with those wooden shoes.

Sora's eyes widened, when he realized that the said samurai was walking straight towards him. It was just until the silver-haired boy was standing right in front of him, that Sora realized how awfully familiar he looked.

The song they had just played ended and the next one was slow and peaceful rhythm. Sora gulped and looked up at the boy with the samurai costume. A charming smirk was plastered on those pink lips, as he kneeled down in front of Sora, offering his hand to him, "May I?"

Sora blushed but couldn't stop himself from nodding his head. The samurai boy hadn't probably noticed that he was a boy… and maybe it was better this way. With a smile he took the hand and was gently pulled up to his feet. Slowly the silver-haired boy started to lead him towards the other dancing teenagers, before stopping and pulling Sora close to his chest. The brunette gasped, but let the samurai move his body to the beat, slowly swinging back and forth.

_(A/N: The Theory of a Deadman "Last Song.") _

"_The light that's in your eyes, like everyone wants it to be  
Well can't you see that it must be this way  
Who knows who's wrong or right, just as long as you're here tonight  
Just like my mother, always taking my likings away  
When nobody's watching us"_

Sora inhaled a deep breath of the reassuring scent, as he was able to relax more. He sneaked his arms around the samurai's shoulder, while pair of strong arms was resting on his waist. It felt so comfortable and warm. Though, the touch of the silver-haired boy made him feel weird. It was as if he would have been in his arms before…

"You're beautiful tonight…" was a faint whisper to Sora's ear, "…And we even make a good couple… You're a Geisha and I'll be your Samurai… Just for tonight…"

Sora shuddered.

For some reason, he didn't want this night to end.

"_Why does it feel like this world is just not for us  
Why does it feel like this world's all they've got for us  
Why does it feel like nobody's watching us…"_

- - - - - - -

A/N: Phfew… I thought first that this story would be a one-shot, but when I continued typing it, I decided that it might be a better idea to make it a little bit longer story instead. I don't know whether I like this first chapter or not… D: And yes, it was pretty visible that the samurai guy is Riku, but our little Sora's little dense. :pats Sora's head and gets killed by Riku: Owwie…

If you want to see how this story continues, do feel free to review. Too bad I couldn't add any handcuffs in this chapter though… Weeell, we'll see what happens in the next chapter.

Oh yeah, and I wasn't sure if I should type samurai with a capital 's' or not… … … so I just typed something… Eheheahahe…


	2. The Night: And The Morning After

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious.

"Dialogue."

"_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_."

'_Lyrics._'

- - - - - - -

The Night And The Morning After

Sora gulped, as the hands around his waist started to run circles around his hips. He looked up, as if trying to see through the fabric covering the samurai's eyes, trying to search for something…

After a while, he gave up and relaxed again. The warmth of the other male was so comforting… It all felt so right. But could it be right to swindle someone by pretending to be a girl? Sora bit his lip thoughtfully. Even though he hated to admit it, he did look rather girlish in a kimono. Especially with that entire makeup and weird hairdo.

The song ended too fast and the pressure around Sora's waist suddenly disappeared. He untied his arms from the samurai's neck and took few steps backwards, looking down at his shoes, not knowing what he should do next. The boy in front of him chuckled lightly, before turning around and starting to walk away.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_What do you think?" the voice was slightly harsher than it was meant to be, "…I'm so tired of this place."_

"_Take me with you!"_

_A silence… arms stretching out and grasping the smaller figure into a tight embrace._

Sora shook his head and rubbed his eyes. What was wrong with him today? He had practically dreamed while being fully awake… He sighed and watched as the silver-haired samurai disappeared behind a corner. Maybe he should follow him? Ask him who he was and where he had come from?

But the answer to his question already played on his lips, as he smiled and said quietly, "…Riku."

He started to walk after the samurai, (only) tripping twice while stumbling out of the living room.

- - - - - - -

After dancing few dances with Naminé, Roxas was completely exhausted. He wondered how the heck the blonde girl had enough energy to not to even break a sweat. He sighed, as he headed towards the sofa, where he had left Sora. But when he reached the couch, he saw that someone else had occupied it now.

With a frown he turned around and glanced around the large living room, but he couldn't spot Sora's Geisha costume in the crowd. Maybe he had grown bored of waiting and went to search for Kairi? Roxas nodded his head, as if replying to his own question.

Roxas spun around on his heels, and nearly bumped on Kairi, who had appeared behind his back. The red-haired girl took a step backwards, smirking widely, "Hello Roxy. Want to come to my room? We're going to play Truth or Dare in a few…"

"Who do you mean with 'we'?"

"Well… Everyone that wants to join us…" Kairi kept smirking devilishly, before she walked past Roxas and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll try not to ask anyone we don't know… It'll be funnier if everyone knew each other anyways…"

Roxas slumped his shoulders, but followed Kairi's orders nevertheless, and started to head towards her room, which was on the second floor. He wrinkled his nose at some drunken teenagers, who were sprawled across the first few stairs of the staircase.

After managing to get to upstairs, Roxas opened Kairi's room's door and saw that there was someone already in there. He frowned at a familiar red-haired boy, who was so busy glancing out of a window to even seem notice the blonde. Roxas closed the door as quietly as he could and leaned his back on it, hoping that Axel would just keep on staring blankly into the darkening night.

"Well well this surely is goin' to be fun." Axel stated suddenly, causing Roxas jump a little.

The blonde blinked his eyes, "How'd you…"

"I can see your reflection through this window, y'know." The red-haired teen laughed lightly, leaning his head on the surface of the window, his greenish eyes staring at Roxas' reflection, "…And anyways, I might be stupid, but I'm not deaf."

Roxas chuckled a little, feeling uneasy as he realized how the older male was following his each gesture. He gulped and sat down on Kairi's bed, trying to make himself feel as comfortable as he could. He eyed the room, trying to find something interesting in it, but the decoration seemed boringly normal.

"Where did you leave that little girlfriend of yours?" Axel asked, somewhat bitterly.

"Wha…? Who?" Roxas frowned, but remembered Axel's earlier remark about Sora being his girlfriend. He laughed and shook his head, "Look, that couldn't possibly be my girlfriend because—"

"Heeya!" The door slammed open, revealing a brown-haired girl, dressed up in a bunny costume, "Ohh, Roxas, your costume is aaweesome!"

Roxas scratched the back of his head, while glancing at the girl's dress, that seemed to be made to cover as little skin as possible, "…Ehh… thank you Selphie. I didn't make this though…"

Axel snorted and rolled his eyes. Selphie looked at him, pouting slightly and folding her arms above her chest, "Axel's as cheerful as ever I see." She mumbled, but when she looked at Roxas again, her lips were curved upwards again, "So whaddaya think about my costume? Aren't the ears the cutest?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Selphie grinned and pumped her fist into the air playfully.

"Selph, what actually are you doing here anyways?" Axel groaned in annoyance, "Don't tell me that Kairi invited you to play Truth or Dare with us too?"

The brunette girl nodded her head furiously and placed her hands on her hips, "Yep yep. And don't think you can get away easily… I already have truths and dares planned out in my head!"

Both Axel and Roxas sighed in disbelief.

- - - - - - -

"R-Riku?" Sora poked his head into a small room, where he had seen the silver-haired samurai disappear. The lights weren't turned on, but he could see a silhouette of Riku by the window. Sora gulped and his grip on the doorknob tightened, as he started to wonder if it was a too clever idea to disturb the boy in front of the windowsill.

But when Sora was about to back away, a strict voice stopped him, "…What do you want?"

So it was Riku alright, Sora thought, a small smile playing on his features. He sighed and stepped into the room, but not daring to go too close to Riku, "…It's been so long that we've even talked to each other."

A hollow chuckle was the only reply Sora gained. The brown-haired Geisha bowed his head down, his smile only growing wider. No matter how rude Riku could be, he was still happy that he was there. It had been so long since they were even standing this close to each other… It was rare moments that they walked past each other, since usually they tried to avoid each other like the plague. Maybe it wasn't on purpose, more like a habit they couldn't kick.

"I wonder whatever you're doing here." Riku stated suddenly, tearing Sora out of his thoughts.

"I… I don't know." Sora replied honestly, glancing around nervously. Talking with the silver-haired boy was surprisingly hard and awkward… "…I guess I just wanted to chat. You know… know if you're doing fine and what you've been up to."

"It's none of your business."

Sora blinked his eyes, as Riku's word hit him harder than millions of sharp daggers. It took him a while to recover from the impact, "…Oh… of course. I'm sorry."

"You know what?" Riku turned around, though Sora still couldn't see his face through the thick darkness that was surrounding them, "You should be sorry too. You have no idea what—"

The door behind Sora's back opened with a loud screech. The two boys looked at Kairi, who ran her hand on the surface of a wall, until she found the light switch and pressed it. Pale light filled the room, and a grin grew to Kairi's lips as she saw who were inside of the room, "Ahh! Here you are! I've looked everywhere for you. We're just about to start to play Truth or Dare in my room, so come there right away."

"I don't know Kairi…" Sora mumbled, "…I think that I—"

"No way Sora. I'm not letting you go this time." Kairi stated firmly, while walking to Sora and grabbing his hand, "The last time I had mercy on you, but not this time. You'll be playing Truth or Dare with us, liked it or not."

Sora groaned, as Kairi pulled him out of the room. The redheaded girl stopped on the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Riku, "And same goes with you. C'mon, I'll show you where my room is."

Without any protests, Riku followed Kairi and Sora.

Kairi opened her room's door and smiled, as she saw that the others she had invited were already there. And even if there were only Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Selphie and her, she was pretty sure that eventually things would get rather interesting. Especially when playing with Selphie, who happened to be the biggest fangirl around…

"Ookay, since everyone's here, let's start, shall we?" Kairi clapped her hands and sat on the floor, pulling Sora down next to her. Everyone gathered on the carpet into a small circle.

Selphie, who was being as hyper as ever, looked at everyone, before informing loudly, "Can I be the first?"

"Sure." Kairi nodded her head.

"Yosh!" She shrieked happily. She looked at everyone, before her eyes landed at Axel, a devious smile forming on her lips, "…Aaaxel! Truth or dare?"

Axel rolled his eyes. He had kind of guessed that he would be Selphie's first victim… With a sigh, he answered, "…I don't know… Truth?"

Selphie held her chin thoughtfully, as she tried to think of a question she could ask. After a while, her eyes lit up and she asked, "Have you ever had dreams of being with another male? And if you had, who was it?"

"Oh… That's a mean question young lady. But I'm afraid that I can't answer that question, because I don't want to ruin your innocence yet." Axel replied with a wink that caused chills run down Selphie's spine. The red-haired boy laughed, before looking at Kairi, "Okay, since I imagined that it'd be my turn, Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, go get us some beer." Axel waved his hand in front of his face lazily, "I'm getting thirsty here."

Kairi puffed her cheeks, but stood up and left the room. Soon she came back with beer cans that she offered to everyone. Sora was the only one who turned down the offer, even though Kairi tried to convince him that he wouldn't even get drunk of one can of beer.

After settling down, Kairi sipped his beer and glanced at her friends, "So, anyone who'd want to be next?" Selphie's hand shoot into the air, but Kairi just chuckled and shook her head, "Naw, not you again Selphie… How about… Sora?"

Sora looked down at the floor, "…Okay… truth."

"Let's see…" Kairi said, gazing up at the ceiling, before back at Sora, "Who's the first one you've ever kissed?"

A bright blush swept across Sora's cheeks immediately and he opened his fan, trying to cover his face with it. Everyone around him burst out into heavy, somewhat mocking, laughter. Only Roxas gave his friend a concerned look and shoot angry glares at the others. A sad frown came to Sora's features and he hugged his knees. This was exactly why he hated Truth or Dare…

"Ah…haha, sorry Sora…" Kairi tried to regain her composure, while patting her friend's back, "It's just that… you're like fifteen? And you still haven't had your first kiss?"

"No it's not that…" Sora tried to explain, but no one seemed to listen to him anymore, "…The f-first one I kissed is…"

"Riku!" Selphie squealed and pointed the silver-haired samurai, who was currently untying the ribbon around his head. The black fabric fell on the floor, revealing two seagreen orbs, which lazily glanced the screaming brunette girl, "Oh my god Riku! You're sooo cool!" she giggled, before her eyes lit up once again, "Ohh! I know! You could teach Sora how to kiss!"

"Selphie!" Roxas groaned, trying to in vain help his best friend. Axel stretched his arms and slipped the other one around Roxas' shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. The blonde pouted and folded his arms, but didn't bother to fight himself free from the red-haired teen's grasp.

Sora's heart stopped beating, as he slowly turned to look at Riku, whose pale face became even whiter. Soon the silver-haired boy managed to regain his cool state again, and shrugged apathetically, "Selph, dear, you probably missed one little detail here… We both are boys, me and Sora."

"So?" Selphie grinned, "It's basically the same as if you were kissing a girl. And look, Sora even _is_ dressed up as a girl, so you could as well pretend he's a she."

Riku sighed in defeat and shook his head, "And what if I don't do it?"

An evil glimmer came to Selphie's eyes. Her lips curved upwards into a devilish smile and Riku could swear he saw devil's horns appearing above her head… "If you don't… You don't even want to know what I might do." She laughed like a maniac, before adding, "And you know very well what I'm capable of."

Riku grimaced and looked at Sora, who was as red as a ripe tomato. He sighed, while standing up and walking towards Sora.

The brown-haired boy looked up at the other male in front of him. Riku offered his hand to help him up and Sora took it gratefully.

As they stood there, Sora's world started to spin and his breathing became heavier. He felt Riku place his hand on his shoulder and giving him a slight squeeze. Sora was positive that if the taller boy wouldn't pull away soon, he would most likely swoon in his arms… He closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his mind focused on that moment.

When Riku pulled Sora against his chest, the brunette could hear his heart beating nearly as fast as his. That made him calm down a little, as he realized that he wasn't the only one who was being nervous. His body was trembling and he was unable to do anything but watch as Riku slowly leaned closer to his face.

"I hope you're watching closely Selphie…" Riku chuckled, as he closed the distance between his and Sora's faces.

"…_Is this wrong?"_

"_Yes Sora…this is wrong."_

Sora took a step backwards, a panicked look on his features. Riku straightened his back and lifted his eyebrow at the brown-haired boy, who quickly turned away and stumbled towards the door in Kairi's room, "…I-I'm so sorry!"

Everyone watched as Sora exited the room clumsily, closing the door behind him rather loudly.

Selphie glanced everyone, before bowing her head down and mumbling, "…Ehh… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all…"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Selphie, then Riku, who seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts. Then he looked at Axel, as if seeking for support, but the redhead just examined his fingernails, while pulling Roxas closer to his side.

"Well…" Kairi stated uneasily, "…I guess we could as well continue…?"

- - - - - - -

Sora stopped to catch his breath once he had entered the nearly empty kitchen. There were only few teenagers sitting by a round table, too deep in their conversation to notice Sora. The brunette sighed and walked to the refrigerator and opened it. He knew that Kairi always had few cans of diet cola hidden somewhere behind vegetables, so he pushed aside a cabbage and a sack of potatoes, until his hand touched a cold surface of a coke can.

He slammed the fridge's door close and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom, since he was positive that it would be empty, unless some making-out couple had already been able to occupy it before him. His heart kept beating fast, no matter how much he tried to inhale deep breaths, in and out.

As he opened the bathroom's door, he was happy to see that there was no one there. He closed and locked the door, before sitting on the cold marble floor. He leaned his back on a wall, letting his head tilt backwards and eyes slid close. He pressed the cold diet cola can against his forehead, hoping that it would help him to lose the reddish color, which didn't seem to want to leave his cheeks.

"That surely was a close one…" He mumbled, as he placed his hand on top of his chest, feeling his heart still racing. A faint smile grew to his lips, as he thought what his friends expressions would be if he returned there right now… They probably didn't even care if he left the game though.

Sora opened the can and sipped the coke. After swallowing few gulps, he choked and spat out the liquid in his mouth. He lifted the can in his hand and frowned, as he noticed that what he was drinking wasn't diet cola, like he had thought. It was the same beer everyone else under that same roof was drinking. Sora sighed and thought that it couldn't be that bad to drink a can of beer.

…Oh how wrong he had been.

- - - - - - -

Next morning Sora woke up with a terrible headache and his stomach hurting. After drinking a can of beer, Sora had noticed how cheerful he had become and thought that maybe another can wouldn't hurt. And after that, he just wanted a third one and when the third one didn't do anything but add the cheery feeling, he had asked for fourth one. Though Vincent, who had been drinking with him, had told him that he would most likely feel awful next morning, Sora drank the fourth beer, before passing out on the living room's floor.

He groaned and rubbed his temples. The sunlight that shone between the curtains hurt his slightly bloodshot eyes, as he sat up. At this point, he realized that the floor wasn't the most comfortable sleeping place… he would definitely need a painkiller or two.

Luckily his mother wouldn't be home this weekend… She would probably bite his head off for getting wasted like that…

Sora yawned, while standing up. Or more like, _tried_ to stand up. Something pulled him down by his wrist and he collapsed back on the floor, on top of something warm and smelled like… Riku?

Sora's eyes widened and he quickly lifted himself, so that he wasn't lying on Riku's stomach anymore. He tried to back away as far as possible, but once again, something around his wrist stopped him. At first he thought that it was Riku, who was grabbing his hand, but when he looked down, he saw a metallic shackle around his slender wrist. His eyes widened even more (if possible), as he followed the chain with his eyes, only to notice that the other shackle was around Riku's wrist.

The brunette glanced his surroundings, starting to panic slightly. The only thing he saw was passed out teenagers and empty beer cans. And Riku.

He lifted his hand and examined the ring, hoping that it would be some kind of fake handcuffs that could be easily opened by just pulling a little… But after gritting his teeth and trying to open the shackle, he found all of his efforts in vain.

Riku shifted a little, causing Sora's heart nearly jump to his throat. What would he do once Riku woke up? What would he say? 'Good morning Riku, looks like we'll be spending some time together?'. Sora wanted to cry in frustration, as he remembered the yesterday's incidents and how Riku nearly kissed him in front of everyone… A small blush swept across his face. This was not good… not good at all…

Sora watched as Riku opened his eyes slowly. The older boy blinked few times and looked around the room, before his eyes landing at Sora, who winced visibly.

"Good morning Riku…" Sora mumbled awkwardly, waiting the moment Riku would notice the handcuffs with fear, "It's a really beautiful morning today, is-isn't it?"

"…What the fuck, Sora?" Riku rolled his eyes, before closing them again. He yawned, clearly taking his time to completely wake up. When he opened his eyes again, he gave an annoyed glare to the brunette boy, who was sitting beside him, "What the fuck do you want Sora?"

Sora winced again, before chuckling goofily, "…Ahh… Well… You see… It's… I mean… Uhh… How should I say this… I…"

"Sora, what the hell is this?"

Sora watched as Riku lifted his own hand, causing his hand to rise too. The silver-haired pointed the handcuffs with his free hand and gave a firm frown to the other one, "…I want an explanation. Now."

"Why you think that I'd know!" Sora let out a small whine, "…I woke up and they were there. I have no idea how it happened or when, but it's not like it'd be my fault."

The next glare Riku shot Sora with, made the brown-haired boy pull his knees up to his chest and cover his head with his free arm. Now he was afraid… it was weird how scary Riku could be…

Riku stood up, pulling Sora up with him. With long paces he started to head out of the living room. Sora had to nearly run so that he could keep up with the other one's speed, which was rather hard, because he was still wearing the those same funny wooden shoes.

As they arrived to kitchen, they saw Kairi, Selphie and Naminé sitting by the table, sipping tea and giggling. Riku stomped to them and lifted his hand in front of their faces, nearly making Sora trip on his silky kimono.

"Could someone please explain me this?" Riku stated, his voice dangerously low and calm.

The girls exchanged glares, before shrugging and continuing to drink their morning teas. This only pissed Riku off more, and he slammed his left hand, that wasn't chained to Sora, on the table, causing Naminé to drop her tea mug on her lap and both Kairi and Selphie nearly choke on their drinks.

Riku gave them a charming, yet hate-filled smile, "I asked, what's the big deal with the handcuffs?"

"I don't know!" Kairi snapped, while offering a napkin to Naminé, "It's not our fault if you do something stupid while you're drunk."

Riku narrowed his eyes, and turned to look at Selphie, who was oddly quiet. The silver-haired boy placed his hand on the table, right in front of her, "…Selph? Would you happen to know where's the _key_ of these handcuffs?"

Selphie looked at him as if he had hit his head, "What? Why'd I know?" she piped and poked her tongue out. She glanced at the handcuffs and her expression changed from annoyed to excited, "…Ohh, but I hope that would have been me. That's a brilliant idea. I think I'll try that on Axel and Roxas…"

"There's no need to do that though." Kairi pointed out with a light laugh, "It looks like Axel isn't going to let go off of Roxas even without handcuffs…"

Selphie squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

Riku frowned, as he turned around. He dragged Sora violently out of the room. The younger one groaned, whined, pouted and cursed, but nothing seemed to draw Riku's attention towards him. After a while, he gave up and just tried his best not to make Riku angrier than he already was.

As Riku suddenly decided to go to upstairs, he pulled Sora maybe a little bit too roughly towards the stairs. After the first few steps, Sora tripped, since he couldn't walk as fast as Riku with his long kimono and the annoying shoes. Moaning in pain, he rubbed his nose that had hit the stairs, while trying to pull himself up. Riku just stared him, before snorting and continuing walking, even though Sora was still practically lying on his stomach.

"H-hey!" Sora hissed in pain, as he managed to get back on his feet, "Do you happen to have any idea how much that hurts?"

Riku looked at Sora, "Do _you _happen to have any idea how much I care?"

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. The coldness of Riku was already getting annoying… He surely hoped that he wouldn't have to spend much more time with that cocky idiot, who just opened Kairi's room's door, and stepped in. He walked to drawers and opened them, starting to search for something.

The brunette rubbed his temples. He had already forgotten his headache, until it suddenly struck back.

Riku didn't notice Sora's suffering, but just continued his search. The younger one closed his eyes and leaned his back against the shelf Riku was currently examining, "…What are you searching for?"

"Something that could get us out of these handcuffs…" Riku sighed, "…I'm sure that here should be something here."

"_What are you searching for, Sora?"_

"_It was something important that I lost long ago…" was a plain reply, with a short sigh and pout, "I was so sure that it'd be here…"_

"_And I'm sure you'll find it. Someday. And I bet, it's not the item that is important, but the memories it brings back."_

"_Haha, that's the cheesiest thing ever!"_

_Happy laughter and smiles that went from ear to ear. _

"…And I'm sure you'll find it. Someday…" Sora mumbled suddenly, before he even realized what he was doing. His blue eyes glancing hollowly into nothingness as he continued, "…And I bet it's not the item that is important, but the memories it brings back."

Riku stopped all of his movement. After a short while, he sighed and said, "…That's the cheesiest thing ever."

- - - - - - -

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. :D I've got so many reviews that I was like O.O I honestly thought that I'd get only like two reviews or something like that. But I'm happy that you like this story. And do feel free to keep on reviewing and making me want to continue this story.

Until next time, farewell o/


	3. The Day: The Torture Actually Began

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious.

"Dialogue."

"_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_."

'_Lyrics._'

- - - - - - -

The Day The Torture Actually Began

"What… The… Hell…"

That was the only thing Kairi could say when she entered her room. Riku and Sora were sitting in the middle of it and around them was as if a hurricane had hit the place. All of Kairi's clothes were sprawled across the room, her belongings from the shelves pulled on the floor and so on.

"Oh, h-h-hi Kairi!" Sora laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "It was Riku, I swear! I t-tried to s-stop him but he d-didn't listen so…"

But Kairi just stood there, a shocked expression on her face. She shot nasty glares at Riku, before walking towards him, "…Riku? What the fuck?"

"The key." Was the only reply she gained from the arrogant silver-haired boy, who smirked slightly.

However, Kairi wasn't too happy with the answer. She balled her fists and narrowed her eyes at Riku. Sora whimpered at the angry expression on her features and hid behind Riku's back, hoping that he would be braver than him. The redheaded girl placed her hands on her hips and snarled, "…You'd better clean my room up at this instant."

"Not before you give me the key that opens these handcuffs." Riku said stubbornly, while lifting his hand a little, so Kairi could take a good look of the shackles she had already seen, "…I don't really feel like being stuck with someone like Sora forever."

"H-hey!" Sora complained, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes, there is, and now please be quiet when I'm talking with someone else."

Kairi gave an amused look to Riku, before shaking her head to pouting Sora. Then she regained her angry frown and pointed at the floor of her room, "I don't have the key and neither one in this house has it, and so I guess it was you two who did this after all. It's not my fault that both of you had to drink so much last night."

"I did not drink!" Sora protested, before he remembered that he _had_ drunk. Only a little though. One can… or maybe two… or was it six?

"You? You should have seen yourself when you jumped on the kitchen table and started to sing Justin Timberlake's song 'Sexyback'." Riku chuckled evilly, as he saw a blush rise on Sora's cheeks, "…And then you nearly took off your kimono, but luckily Vincent was there to save you from humiliation."

Kairi snickered, once again forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with the two boys. She cleared her throat and folded her arms above her chest, "Okay, clean this place up and I promise to help you guys. Leaving you two stuck together could get nasty…"

Riku nodded his head and stood up from the floor, pulling Sora roughly up with him. The brown-haired boy pouted at him, but, like always, he ignored him.

Kairi smiled at them, before leaving them alone to clean up the room. Riku looked at Sora, a weird look plastered on his features. The younger one felt chills run down his spine and he could already tell what Riku had in mind… he looked away and started walking, intending to leave the room, until he remembered the handcuffs that linked him and Riku together. He let out a defeated sigh, but refused to look at the demon behind him.

"You'd better start working Sora..."

- - - - - - -

After an hour, Sora had managed to clean up the room, while Riku had just followed him around and shooting him with insulting comments every now and then. Soon Sora had realized who he was stuck with… when he had thought that being stuck with Riku wouldn't be so bad, he had been wrong. Things were just getting worse and worse, as he learned how much Riku loved to strike nasty comments at him.

"Okay… all done." Sora sighed finally and collapsed on Kairi's bed. Riku stood next to it, having no intention of joining the brown-haired boy.

"Let's go find Kairi then." He grumbled, while pulling Sora harshly out of the bed and heading towards the door. He smiled at the faint groaning that could be heard from his companion, as they started to walk down the stairs.

"You don't have to be such an ass all the time Riku."

"Aww, are you going to cry now?" Riku poked his tongue out, "…Seems like you chose a wrong guy to be stuck with."

"What?!" Sora said, slightly louder than before, "It's not like **I** wanted to be stuck with you like this?!"

Riku laughed and ran his free hand through his hair, "Because I'm hot?" he looked over his shoulder and saw Sora's cheeks take a pinkish color. He laughed again, seeming to be proud of himself because of finding Sora's sensitive spot.

…Hold on a minute. Riku stopped walking as he started to think. He had just asked Sora if he was hot and the boy had _blushed_? Maybe he wasn't so straight as everyone thought he was… Riku grinned and continued walking, dragging really confused Sora behind him.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora asked, fairly amazed by himself. Why was he worried about someone like Riku, who hadn't stopped being mean to him? Maybe it was because…

"_I'd never want to hurt you Sora."_

"…_Then please… don't do this."_

_…But it was too late. A shadowy figure already retreated from a cave, which they called 'the secret place'._

Riku didn't reply and Sora sighed in relief. For some weird reason, he didn't even want to have an answer to that question…

They reached the living room, where Kairi, Selphie, and Naminé were sitting on the couch and watching television. It seemed like everyone else had already left for their houses, because there were no sight of anyone else around.

"Kairi." Riku stated coldly and made his way towards the red-haired girl who winced visibly, "…The key?"

Kairi laughed and looked nervously around, "…Ahh, well, you see… I couldn't find any key that could possibly open that lock in your handcuffs…" she giggled, but when Riku shot her a really nasty glare, she coughed and continued quickly, "…B-but, don't worry! I have another plan! Selphie?"

Selphie jumped to her feet and pulled something from behind the couch. She spun around on her heels and showed a big chainsaw to Riku and Sora, who both winced, "Ta-daah!"

"S-Selphie…?" Sora asked awkwardly, "…Y-you r-really don't plan to u-use that?"

A weird glimpse of a maniac came to the brown-haired girl's eyes, as she started to take long steps towards Riku and Sora. The both boys started to back away, terrified looks on their features. They had to admit that Selphie looked awfully murderous when she was holding that chainsaw…

"You know what?" Riku chuckled nervously, while waving his hands in the air, nearly causing Sora to lose his balance, "…I-I guess we'll be okay like this for a while!!"

"Y-yeah!" Sora nodded his head furiously.

"Aww maaan…" Selphie whined and dropped the chainsaw on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Both Riku and Sora sighed in relief when the normal playful and innocent look returned to Selphie's green eyes, "…And I just wanted to help you guys out…"

"I u-understand that Selphie, but we r-re-really don't need any help!" Sora laughed and poked Riku's side with his shoulder, trying to make him agree with him. And luckily, this time, he did.

Kairi snickered quietly, before shaking her head and reclaim her usually small smile, "…Well, if you don't want Selphie to help you, then you just have to wait till Monday. The blacksmith's store at the mall isn't open on Saturday and Sunday."

"So… You're saying that…" Riku said slowly, "…that I have to spend my precious time with Sora today **and** tomorrow?"

"Well yeah…" Kairi nodded her head. She was quiet for a while before adding, "…And I guess that shouldn't be too hard, right? You both are old boys already and I assume that you can play nicely together."

Riku and Sora exchanged glares. Then they looked down at the handcuffs, which were linking them together.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Sora mumbled, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Riku.

- - - - - - -

Later that day Riku and Sora were standing in front of Riku's house's door. They were both still wearing their masquerade costumes. Sora had only changed his shoes, because Riku couldn't take his whining anymore. The silver-haired boy had loudly cursed at the other one, before yelling at Kairi and telling her to bring Sora some other shoes.

And Sora could swear he heard loud giggling behind them as they left Kairi's place…

But now, all Sora could do was sigh. They were still standing in front of Riku's house's door. And he knew very well why they hadn't still stepped inside…

"Look, Sora…" Riku snarled, "…You probably remember my mom, but just to remind you… Be on your guard…"

Sora nodded his head and watched as Riku opened the door with his free hand. He stepped inside of the dark house, leaving Sora no option but to follow. Riku just stood there for a while, only to listen if there were any noises coming from the rooms around the small hall they had just entered. When unbreakable silence was the only thing he could hear he let out a breath he had been holding.

"Thank god she's not home…"

But right after he had let those words cross his lips, someone came running down the stairs. Riku winced and tried to shove Sora out of the door, but it was already too late…

"RIKU!!" Loud woman's voice echoed in the house and soon after a woman with dark brown, almost black, hair appeared in the view. She had her hands placed on her hips and a spatula in her other hand. She took few steps towards her son, before freezing, "…Oh… my… God…"

"Mom listen I—"

"SORA?!?"

Now it was Sora's turn to wince, as the dark-haired woman started to approach him, "Ah…haha… Hello Rinoa…"

"Ohmygod…" Rinoa kept mumbling as she stood in front of Sora. She blinked her eyes and pinched the brunette's cheeks, "…OHMYGOD!! YOU'RE ALIVE SORA!"

"Mooom…" Riku groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to hide his embarrassment. But his shame soon turned into amusement, as he couldn't do anything but chuckle at the helpless look Sora gave to him, "…Rinoa, looks like you're killing Sora…"

But nothing could save Sora from Rinoa's bone-crushing hug anymore. The brunette groaned in pain, as he tried to push the woman away, but failed miserably.

"R-Rinoa, you're… strangling me…"

The dark-haired woman laughed, as she slowly released the boy. She glanced Sora from head to toes, before nodding her head and saying proudly, "…You've grown into a fine man, Sora. How come you never visit us anymore?" she gave Sora a small pout.

"Ah, well…" Sora scratched the back of his head, his mind fervently trying to think of an answer, "…Been busy… And y'know, me and Riku kinda… how should I say this… grew apart?"

Rinoa folded her arms above her chest and gave a thoughtful glance at Sora, before facing her son. She narrowed her eyes in dangerous manner, "So, young man, you'd better have a good explanation why you didn't come home at midnight yesterday, like you promised. And no- I'm not going to accept a 'I was busy with some girl last night' answer this time."

Riku rolled his eyes, "I was busy with some boy last night…?"

The woman's eyes widened. She placed her hands on Riku's shoulders and started to shake him like no tomorrow, grinning like a lunatic, "REALLY?! Ohmigod, who were you with?"

"Gah, mom!!" Riku choked, shoving his mother away from him with his free hand, "I was just kiddin'! Sheesh…"

"Then why... Oh?" Rinoa finally noticed the handcuffs. She leaned forward to examine the shackles, her expression growing more and more amused, "…I see now…"

"I-it's not what you might think it is Mrs.Heartily!" Sora said quickly.

"Ohh… then could you explain me what exactly this is?" Rinoa looked up at Sora, who looked helplessly at Riku, who shrugged apathetically. The dark-haired woman straightened her back and grinned, "…That's what I thought. Well well, I guess that there's nothing we could do about those, so I guess you guys might eat some breakfast here and then I should maybe help you out of those clothes. And after that, you'll be free to do whatever you want."

Riku glanced at Sora oddly.

"Except for you Riku molesting Sora." Rinoa added dangerously and shot a nasty glare at her son, before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

When she was safely out of the hearing range, Sora dared to open his mouth again, his face was slightly pink because of the last words of Rinoa, "…Wow. She hasn't changed a bit."

"…She never does."

- - - - - - -

After eating the breakfast, Riku had yanked Sora into the living room, where Rinoa was already standing, holding scissors and needles in her hands.

"Uhh… this costume isn't mine so I don't know if you should—" Sora tried to save the life of Kairi's geisha costume, but Rinoa had already cut the sleeve open. The brown-haired boy winced, but let the silky Kimono drop down, so that he was wearing only his boxers and long white socks. He glanced at the fabric, which was now sprawled across the floor beneath his feet and winced, "…Kairi's going to kill me."

"Ah, no worries Sora." Rinoa giggled, "…I can fix it in no time."

Sora smiled in relief and watched as Rinoa helped Riku undress his samurai shirt. He flushed bright red when Riku revealed his muscular chest.

When Rinoa turned around and started to search for something, Riku leaned towards Sora's ear and whispered, "…Like what you see?"

Sora blushed and quickly turned his head away, "N-no."

"Ah, whatever." Riku said quietly, his breath softly ghosting on Sora's earlobe, "…Well, I see that you still like candies more than working out…" Riku stated and poked Sora's stomach, "…Fat-free sweets I see."

Sora turned around and glared the silver-haired boy, "…Excuse me?"

Riku rolled his seagreen eyes, "Do I have to spell it for you?—You are as skinny as some bimbo model in Playboy magazine. No wonder why everyone thinks you're a girl."

Sora's cheeks became even redder, but this time because of anger. And before Riku had had enough time to protect himself, a sharp slap had landed across his face.

"Whoo, way to go Sora!" Rinoa cheered, as she had turned around just in time to see Sora slapping Riku, "I've always thought that he deserved that."

Riku cursed at his mother as he rubbed his cheek. Sora grinned victoriously, but when the silver-haired teen shot him a warning glance, he immediately quietened down. Suddenly he hoped that he hadn't slapped Riku…

"Okies Riku, why don't you get some of your old T-shirts and pants for both of you?" Rinoa clapped her hands, "I'm going to sew the shirts on both of you."

"…Sounds painful." Riku groaned, while starting to walk towards his room. Sora looked at the chuckling woman, while stumbling after the taller boy out of the living room.

They approached Riku's room in silence. Sora was too afraid of breaking the stillness, knowing that he might not be able to survive over the weekend alive… He was positive that Riku was already thinking of ways he could poison him or strangle him while he was fast asleep. Or maybe he would try to drown him in a bathtub or burn him in an oven… Or…

"That slap made you even more girlish than before, y'know."

Sora bit his lip, "…It's not my fault that you had to comment about my weight."

"Hey—I didn't say that it would be a bad thing."

The brunette's jaw dropped as he stared at Riku. He blinked his eyes few times before stating, "…Come again?"

"Oh, c'mon Sora." Riku sighed, "You don't have to act as if you're some kind of freaking angel or somethin'. I know you have your 'dark side' too. And besides, I didn't say that being skinny was good thing either."

"I don't understand you Riku." Sora replied sadly as they stepped into Riku's room, "…I never can tell if you're being nice or just plain rude to me."

Riku laughed hollowly and shrugged, "And I've still haven't figured whether you're naïve or just thoroughly stupid."

Sora pouted, but didn't say anything. He just followed Riku towards his wardrobe. A silence was surrounding them once again, as the older one of them searched through his clothes and eventually pulling out two pairs of jeans and two shirts, other one was sky blue and the other was black with some silver patterns in it.

"My clothes are probably too big for you, but what can you do?" Riku shrugged as he threw Sora the blue T-shirt and slightly worn out jeans, "…Let's head back."

"Oh… Okay." Sora nodded, pressing the clothes against his chest and walked closely after Riku out of the room.

He looked at the metallic handcuffs, wondering what kind of mess he had gotten himself into. He bit his lip and weakly pulled his chained hand back, hoping that it would magically open.

"What is it?" Riku spat, as he felt the tug on his wrist.

Sora didn't know what to say. So he decided to stay quiet, but for some reason found himself replying, "…Why are you so cold?"

"I remember you asking that before." Riku said, "…But I guess this time my answer might be different."

"What's your answer now then?"

"…Being kind to _you_ has never caused anything but misery."

That made Sora completely quiet. He stopped walking, although he was forced to stumble forward by Riku, who didn't show any signs of mercy. Something burned Sora in the back of his bright blue eyes, but it was gone as soon as he pressed his palms against them.

Then he smiled his usual everyday smile again.

- - - - - - -

"Wow, Mrs.Heartily!" Sora smiled and examined the shirt, which Rinoa had just sewed to fit him perfectly, "…You're really amazing!"

"I am, aren't I?" Rinoa laughed and patted Sora's shoulder, "I wish that Riku'd appreciate my skills that much too. But I guess that he'll never learn to understand the meaning of handmade things."

Riku snorted and gave a short glance to his shirt, "Can we go now?"

"And wherever you are planning to go?" Rinoa asked, her lips in a small frown and her arms crossed above her chest.

"To Sora's place." Riku ran his free hand through his long silvery hair, "I doubt that you'd mind us spending the weekend there. And when the Monday comes, we'll go see the blacksmith who could get us rid of these fucking handcuffs."

"Mind your language young man!" Rinoa poked her son's nose and shook her head in defeat. Then she looked at Sora, concern filling her brown eyes, "…I hope that is okay with Sora?"

Sora blinked his eyes, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Ah, well, Riku being Riku, I just thought if you were able to stand him." Rinoa rubbed her temples.

Riku snorted once again and started to head towards the front door, "C'mon, it's not like I'd do anything to actually hurt Sora." He laughed, yet his voice wasn't as convincing as he hoped it to be.

Though Sora was being his naïve self and just nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah! Me and Riku used to be good friends, so it's not like anything would happen."

Rinoa watched after the two boys as they disappeared out of the house. She looked down and closed her eyes.

_Yes, they _used_ to be inseparable._

- - - - - - -

Roxas was ringing Sora's house's doorbell for at least the millionth time. He was starting to get worried, since he had had no reply to his calls. Maybe Sora had tripped on a carpet and hit his head?

The blonde frowned. It was odd that Sora had left Kairi's house without telling him anything. And he wasn't home either, which made Roxas even more suspicious. And he doubted that his friend had left last night, after seeing he was too drunk to even stand properly on his two legs.

Maybe Sora was being mad at him, because he hadn't helped him out of the trouble when they had played Truth or Dare. Well, it hadn't been completely his fault that Axel had done… stuff to him, which had distracted him.

"Sora, open up!!" Roxas yelled and kicked the door, "…C'mon, it's not funny anymore! I promise that I'll never again force you play Truth or Dare!"

But once again, there was no answer. Sora's neighbors gave Roxas odd glances, probably thinking that they had some kind of love affair. Roxas waved his hand and smiled at few old women, who stared at him, their jaws left open.

Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes, while turning around and ringing the doorbell once more.

Sora had been his friend for so long… They sure had fought before, but it was more like both of them pouting before they broke into laughs and were friends again. Best friends. It has nearly always been like that and Roxas hoped that it would continue be like that. Sora was the best friend he could ever ask for.

"Sora, please!! I beg you to open the door!" Roxas let out a loud cry and banged the door.

"Eh, Roxas?"

Roxas spun around on his heels and noticed Sora standing behind him, Riku right next to him. The blonde broke into a smile and leaped towards his friend, tying his arms around him, "Oh god! You don't know how worried I was!!"

"Eh?" Sora blinked his eyes in confusion, "…I thought you went home already."

"I could've gone if Axel wouldn't have--…" Roxas paused and pulled away from Sora. He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, "…Umm, never mind, so where you were?"

Sora looked at his friend, a puzzled expression covering his face. Then he pointed at Riku with his finger, "…We had to go to Riku's place."

Roxas eyed the tall silver-haired boy, who stared right back at him. They both narrowed their eyes at each other, before Roxas snorted and fixed his gaze at Sora again, "Why? He's a total moron, so why are you wasting your time with him?"

Sora bowed his head down and lifted his hand, which was chained to Riku and let Roxas see the 'problem'.

"Oh." Was all Roxas could say, "…Handcuffs?"

Sora nodded and gave a small smile to his friend, "…So… umm… I kinda have no other choice than to be with him."

Roxas sighed and hugged his friend again. Riku wrinkled his nose at the sight, but didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry for you." Roxas whispered into Sora's ear, so that Riku couldn't hear them, "…But if you need anything, just call me? I know that he can be a total ass sometimes… Don't let him push you down, 'kay?"

"Okay," Sora replied, returning the hug with his free hand. Then he pulled away and nodded his head, "…Though you can come over if you want. I promised that you could sleepover, since my mom's gone, didn't I?"

"No. He can't stay." Riku stated suddenly.

"What?!" Sora shot a dangerous look at the silver-haired teen, "Of course he can stay! He's my best friend!!"

Riku returned the glare and said coldly, "Do you always replace the things you have lost, Sora?"

Sora was about to say something, but Roxas placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head, "Don't bother Sora. I'm leaving. I hope you're immune to his idiocy."

Riku chuckled, "That's pretty lame, princess. But luckily my idiocy isn't as contagious as your girlishness."

"Riku!" Sora cried and elbowed Riku's ribs. The older boy didn't even wince, just kept his eyes locked at Roxas' who balled his fists in fury. The brunette glanced both of them, before stepping between the two boys, "…C-calm down! I'll call you later R-Roxas, okay?"

Roxas tore his eyes from Riku and smiled as he looked at his friend again, "Sure. I'll go now, so see you later then."

Sora watched as his friend left, waving after him. Riku, on the other hand, just sneered and started to yank Sora towards his house.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Me loves you all. :D


	4. The Night: They Run In Circles

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious.

"Dialogue."

"_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_."

'_Lyrics._'

- - - - - - -

The Night They Run In Circles

"I see your room hasn't changed at all." Riku stated as they stepped into Sora's room. He picked up a manga from the floor and examined it, "…Hmm? Still reading Naruto? Phew, some things just never change."

Sora snatched the manga away from Riku and threw it on his desk, "…And some things don't have to change."

"Hah." Riku chuckled hollowly, while pulling Sora towards his bed. At least dozen of plushies were seated on top of it, "…And you still have all of these too? Wow, I am truly amazed. You haven't even thrown my MewTwo(1) plushie away. Should I say that I'm flattered?"

Sora pouted and looked away, "…It's one of the only things I have left of you."

"Me?" Riku asked, amusement lingering in his voice, before he added sarcastically, "…That's just cute of you."

"No, not really you." Sora sighed and shook his head weakly, while starting to walk out of the room, expecting Riku to follow him, "…But the old you. The one who I used to know."

Riku fell silent and walked after Sora. The said brunette did have a point. Riku had changed. A lot. He wasn't the same little and sweet boy anymore. What he was now was something far beyond the things he used to be. He had become mean, stealthy and everything he had never thought he would be. And now that Sora had mentioned it, he wasn't so sure if he was proud of himself anymore.

"People change." Riku added coolly after a while, "…Time and other people change us all."

Sora nodded his head in agreement, "I know. But I hope it didn't. I wish that…" he paused suddenly, "…Never mind."

"Silly." Riku said, almost kindly, before he was able to correct his mistake, "…You shouldn't think too much. It makes you look even more stupid than you already do."

Sora sighed and bowed his head, "You're right." He mumbled, unlike Riku had thought.

Riku snorted and stopped walking suddenly. Sora was surprised to notice that he couldn't move forward anymore, but was tugged back by his wrist. He turned to look at the silver-haired boy with a quizzical expression.

"What is it Riku?" He asked but avoided stepping too close to Riku.

"Do you know why I hate you so much?" Riku stared at Sora, who shook his head in confusion. The silver-haired boy smirked, "…Well, maybe you should think about it. And then you could also tell me why you still like me so much."

Sora just stood there, staring blankly at his so-called friend. He blinked twice, but didn't remove his eyes off of the other boy. Then suddenly he stated, "…So you still hate me because of what happened –lord knows- how long ago? Or do you just hate the sight of me that badly? Is that it?"

"Maybe," Riku shrugged and started to pace forward, dragging Sora after him, "Either way, it is all your fault."

Sora formed a firm pout on his lips and stomped after the silver-haired teen. He sped up and walked faster than Riku, practically skipping into the kitchen. Riku grew amused as he watched Sora's little tantrum, though he decided that he should let the little brunette calm down, before he would start picking on him again.

He would definitely have some major fun with Sora.

- - - - - - -

Sora sighed as he placed the last of the plates into a washing machine. After turning it on, he turned around and looked up at Riku, who was standing oddly near him. But the taller boy's eyes wandered around the kitchen, so he was too busy to notice the look Sora gave him.

"So your mother's gone for the weekend?"

Sora blinked at Riku's question, but nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, so? And no—I don't let you wreck my house."

"Naw, that's not what I was thinking." Riku smirked and hold his chin thoughtfully, examining the boy in front of him, "…Buuut… there is something else we could do…"

The younger boy frowned at Riku's sudden change of mood. But he blinked his frown away, when Riku took a step closer to him and forcing him to back away against the table behind him. Sora looked up, trying to lock his eyes at Riku's, but couldn't because of the silver locks currently covering the other one's aqua-colored eyes.

"Umm, Riku? My back's starting to hurt because you push me against this table here…" Sora mumbled innocently, "…And… We were supposed to ask Kairi if they could rent us a movie and then we could…"

Riku laughed and pressed himself against the smaller teen, earning a small yelp from the other one. Sora shot him a dirty look, but the other one's grin just grew wider, "Yes, a movie indeed. I recall that you _enjoy_ watching horror movies, don't you?"

Sora's expression became blank. Soon it turned into terrified and he looked at Riku, as if saying that he couldn't be serious. He opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to find the words.

"Some really bloody, dark and scary ones?"

"R-R-Ri-Riku!!" Sora gasped and his eyes grew wide, "Y-you can't be serious! Y-you know t-that I h-ha-hate horror movies!!"

Riku's grin just grew wider and he took a step backwards, letting the brown-haired boy some space to breathe. But when he saw the totally shocked look on Sora's face, he broke into fits of laughter and shook his head, "I was just kiddin'! Sheesh, no need to take it that seriously. And by the way, Kairi isn't coming over."

"W-what? Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I say so." Riku stated matter-of-factly with a light shrug, "I don't like her hanging around too much. Neither Roxas or any of your friends are welcome. It's just you and me and you'd better get used to it."

Sora's mouth was left open. He didn't know how Riku could keep being like that, think as if he was the ruler of the house. And what's the worst thing, Sora almost felt like Riku was trying to own him too. It sounded silly, but Sora couldn't help it.

"Riku…" Sora said powerlessly, his shoulders slumping, "Stop being like that please."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Please? Puh-please, no wonder people easily pick on you. You're lucky that you have that Roxas and your other friends keeping you safe from bullies."

Sora pouted and folded his arms above his chest, which was pretty hard because Riku was pulling his left hand back all the time.

"Whatever Ri-ku." Sora mumbled after a while and started to pull Riku out of the kitchen. He lifted his chin in the air, which caused Riku to chuckle a little. Sora surely was starting to get annoyed, but knew if he showed it, Riku would just get happier and keep on torturing him. So he just stated, "I need to get a shower."

"Like how are you gonna get a shower?" Riku asked lazily, "One, you can't take off your shirt, two you're handcuffed to me. And there is no way that I'd take a shower with you."

Sora stopped walking and turned around. He looked up at Riku, his eyes narrowing angrily, "Answer to your question number one: I'm going to take a shower with my shirt on. I'll get it washed too. Answer to your question number two: You'll wait right behind the shower curtain and close your eyes. And I don't care what you have to say, I'm definitely going to take a shower."

Riku rolled his eyes, but decided that he should just do what Sora wanted, because the brunette did sound rather determined.

They headed back to upstairs, where the bathroom was, right next to Sora's room. Riku glanced Sora, wondering if the brunette was sure he would take a shower when Riku was around. But by the other one's look, he could tell that he was dead serious.

As they entered the bathroom, Sora started to unzip his pants and fill the bathtub with water. However, before he let his pants drop down to his ankles he looked at Riku, "Could you please turn around?"

"Hmm…" Riku said thoughtfully, while examining Sora from head to toes. Then he glanced at the bathtub, which was slowly filling with warm water. A mischievous idea came into his mind and he grinned, "Nope."

Sora rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, "And why not? I'm not going to strip for you."

"Ew mental images," Riku chuckled, his voice sounding quite opposite from what he was saying, "You'd want to destroy my innocent mind like that?"

"Innocent? Since when has any part of you been innocent?" Sora snickered and poked Riku's chest, before grabbing his shoulders and trying to turn the silver-haired boy around. But Riku didn't feel like complying, so he just stood there, his shoulders stiffened. Sora huffed and frowned, "Rikuu! This' not funny anymore!!"

"Hmm-mm, you're right. But I can make it fun for you." Riku smirked.

And before poor Sora had time to ponder what Riku could have meant by that, he was roughly shoved into the bathtub. His nostrils filled with water, as well as his mouth, when he was sent head first into the warm water. As quickly as he could he brought his head back to the surface and glared angrily at Riku, who seemed to be greatly enjoying himself.

"Riku!!" Sora yelled, half crying, " I hate you so much!!"

But the silver-haired boy just broke into laughter and pointed his finger at Sora, "Hahaha, you should've seen your face!!"

But right at that moment, Riku let down his defences and when Sora tugged the hand, which was handcuffed to Riku, the said one fell into the tub on top of the younger male. Now it was Sora's turn to laugh at the priceless expression on Riku's face.

"Oh, you'll pay for that." Riku stated, once he was able to regain his cool posture, "You'll be sorry."

Riku pushed Sora's head beneath the surface and tickled the other one's ribs. He could feel Sora's helpless squirming, which was powerless under his might. But soon he let Sora breathe again and the brunette coughed and gasped, trying to get the water out of his lungs.

"Y-you –gah- sicko!" Sora mumbled under his breath. Amazingly his hair was just as spiky as before, despite the fact it was thoroughly wet, "I could have died you idiot!!"

Riku grinned like no tomorrow, "Well, it's your fault. You started it."

"I did not!" Sora yelled, punching Riku's chest, "It was you who pushed me into this bathtub!"

"But it was you who wanted to take a shower."

Sora puffed his cheeks, as he couldn't think of a comeback. He narrowed his eyes at Riku, while grabbing a bottle of shampoo and pouring some of the liquid in his hand, before rubbing it into his spiky locks.

Riku stared at the other one, as he started to wash the shampoo off. A faint scent of coconuts lingered in the air, and Riku guessed it must be the shampoo Sora used.

"What are you staring at?" Sora asked suddenly, "Haven't you seen anyone washing their hair before? And besides, I thought that you didn't want to take a shower with me. But, now that you're here, do you want to use this shampoo too?"

Riku glanced at the shampoo bottle Sora was offering him. Indeed a picture of coconuts was drawn on it. With a small smirk Riku took it and opened it.

"Coconuts, huh?" He stated, as he started to massage the shampoo in his hair, "Not strawberries anymore?"

Sora gave an amused look towards Riku's direction, "Strawberries? If I recall correctly, it was you who told me to use that. It was because you liked the scent and wanted to sniff my hair."

"Ah, damn right." Riku laughed, but this time his laugh wasn't mocking or even faked. Sora shuddered at the _real_ laugh, which escaped Riku's lips. That was something he had thought he'd never hear again.

"Riku…" Sora mumbled, "…Y-you're laughing."

Riku blinked his eyes and immediately stopped his laughter. He coughed few times and continued washing his hair in silence.

- - - - - - -

When it was nearing the midnight, Sora and Riku stood in Sora's bedroom, casting dangerous glances at each other. Their clothes were still wet because of the bathroom incident, but right now they were more interested in glaring than complaining about the dampness.

"You're definitely taking the floor," Riku informed after a moment of silence and pointed the floor, "I'm your guest here, so you should show me some kind of hospitality."

Sora sighed and let his head drop down uncontrollably, "Whatever. Though it might be easier if we both slept in my bed. My hand surely is gonna hurt next morning if I have to keep it stuck up."

Riku shrugged, as if he couldn't care less, before jumping on Sora's bed and lying down, nearly pulling the brunette down with him. He closed his eyes and smiled confidentially, "Well, you can always stay up all night too, it's your choice. But you're not sleeping next to me."

"B-but…" Sora mumbled, but gave up with a loud sigh, "…Okay. I'll sleep on the floor."

And in the end, Sora ended up sleeping on the floor with a small blanket, one pillow and thin carpet underneath him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Maybe it was the position he was sleeping in, his left hand placed on the bed, while the rest of him was lying on the floor.

Sora yawned. Riku was probably already fast asleep. Sora didn't understand why he had given up his bed that easily. But, no matter how much he would have put effort in it, Riku always won. The silver-haired teen just knew just the right place to say the most hurting words.

"(2)_I feel it everyday, it's all the same,,_" Suddenly Sora found himself singing quietly, "_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame. I've tried everything to get away…_"

"Stop it Sora." Riku snapped, but not as angrily as Sora would have thought, "The windowpanes might break if you don't stop."

Sora rolled his eyes, but stopped singing immediately. He stayed quiet for a while, before he just had to break the silence again, "…Why do you hate me so much?"

At first Sora thought that Riku had fallen asleep and didn't hear his question. But in few seconds he was proved wrong, when the older boy let out a long sigh. Sora couldn't see Riku's face from the floor, but he guessed that he was annoyed.

"Sora." Riku stated plainly, "I hate you because you're so damn innocent and angelic."

Sora sat up and looked at Riku, "…Is that it? You want me to be cruel and 'badboy' like you?"

"No." Riku sat up too and stared down at Sora, a small smile creeping on his features, "I want you to be you, so that I can keep hating you. And besides being a so-called 'badboy' just isn't your thing."

The brunette could only look up at Riku. He couldn't tell if he was just kidding again or was Riku actually being serious. Sora blinked his eyes and lied down slowly. That's the only thing he could think of doing, because the situation was royally confusing him.

Riku chuckled and pressed his back against Sora's bed, which he had brutally stolen.

"You…" Sora said, causing Riku to sigh once again, "You will never forgive me, will you?"

But there was no answer. And this time, Sora was sure that Riku had heard his question.

_A kiss. A simple kiss, which didn't include any passion or force._

_He was pushed away, shoved against a wall and left there without any explanation. _

_But he stayed and waited for the other one to return._

But no one ever came.

"You don't know what you did to me." Riku replied and Sora could hear how he was gritting his teeth, "You just had to jump into some stupid conclusions and leave me. You were my best friend."

"Excuse me!" Sora shot up and glared daggers at Riku, "It was you who left me! I waited and waited for you, but you never came!!"

Riku turned his back at Sora, before saying his finals, "Stop whining and go to sleep. I don't care what you think, but I am fucking tired. So shut the hell up or else you'll be sorry that you are handcuffed to me."

_I am already_, Sora thought, but instead of saying it out loud he closed his mouth into a thin line and watched Riku to drift into a peaceful slumber. He just sat there and watched as Riku's breathing rhythm became relaxed and steady.

Sora smiled sadly, as he lied down after a while, which seemed like an eternity.

He clutched the blanket. A nostalgic feeling took over him, which made his chest heavy. He felt sad, yet somewhat happy. He was sad, because he knew that Riku would never be the Riku he knew in the past. But the slight glimmer of happiness was something Sora couldn't explain.

"_Do you always replace the things you have lost, Sora?"_

Sora frowned. Could it be that Riku was jealous because Roxas was his best friend now? Sora laughed mentally at himself. Riku was too cool to be jealous of anything and the whole town knew it. His ego meant him more than anything.

Sora closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind of all the thoughts. He would find an answer to everything someday.

"I've come to realize that nothing has changed," Sora whispered into the darkness, his eyes casting aside, "…Running in circles, I always come back to the point where I start chasing you again."

After that he, too, fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

Suddenly Riku's eyes snapped open for no reason. He stared the ceiling above his head, millions of thoughts floating through his mind, while he couldn't grasp none of them. It was like the feeling before you pass out—you're not sure who you are or what are you doing in that specific place.

Slowly, but surely, Riku's sense of reality returned and he was able to recognize Sora's room.

"_You're so childish!"_

"_Duhh! I am a child! I am supposed to be childish!"_

"_So what's the big deal with these plushies? Ain't they kinda girly?"_

Riku smiled at the memory. True, Sora had always been kind of girlish… but then again, he had once grown to like that Sora. And that Sora still was. After all, it was only Riku who had changed. So maybe he had been wrong. Maybe some things didn't change. Like the fact that morning comes after a night—it's something, which keeps on going till the end of the world.

Riku braced himself to look over the edge of the bed. He saw Sora lying on the floor in a really uncomfortable looking position. Riku knew that he was the reason why the younger boy was sleeping there… and probably that's why a pang of guiltiness struck him.

"Sora?" Riku said quietly, reaching his left hand, which was free of handcuffs, towards Sora, "…Are you awake?"

But Sora didn't wince and just continued to breathe in and out steadily. Riku smiled, but when he realized what he was doing, he quickly shook his head and drove the smile away. He wasn't supposed to show Sora any affection.

A small sound escaped from Sora's lips and he nuzzled his cheek against his pillow. His feet moved up against his chest and his lips tugged upwards. Riku thought that Sora was dreaming about something nice. Seasalt ice cream perhaps?

Suddenly Sora's smile turned into a pout and frown. He mumbled something inaudible and muffled, before trying to roll around, but his hand, which was lying on the bed, prevented him from moving. This was when Riku thought that Sora must have been feeling really uncomfortable.

"I hate you Sora." Riku groaned, as he get off of the bed slowly. He knelt down beside Sora and snaked his arms around his neck and behind his feet, before lifting him up. The brunette was surprisingly light. Lighter than Riku had thought anyway.

Riku placed Sora on the bed, where he had been sleeping just a while ago. He didn't know why he was doing this for Sora, but it was too late to turn back.

"You just want us to be friends again…" Riku murmured and gently pushed a brown lock away from Sora's closed eyes. He knew all the things he was doing and feeling right now were against his own judgement, but he couldn't stop admiring the view. Sora truly was the closest a human could get to perfection. With a short sigh, Riku spoke up again, "…But you know what? We'll never be friends again."

As expected, there came no reply from sleeping Sora. The silver-haired boy smirked and placed his right hand, which was chained to Sora, on the other one's chest and bowed his head down. His lips descended on the brunette's temple, soundlessly giving a small peck on Sora's forehead. Riku's lips moved against Sora's head, as he whispered, "…But I guess you should know that. In the end, it was you who kissed me first."

- - - - - - -

A/N: (1)In case you didn't know Mew Two is a pokémon.

(2) Over and Over by Three Days Grace. This song just started playing on my playlist and then I immediately knew that this song will be the song which keeps inspiriting me to type this story. Kinda angsty, but can't help it.

Sorry for not updating for a while. In fact, if you read my profile, I said that I'm not updating in a while, but I broke my promise. I couldn't help but update again


	5. The Day: Of LapDances And Confessions

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more (well, not really many…)…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious.

"Dialogue."

"_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_."

'_Lyrics._'

- - - - - - -

The Day Of Lap-Dances And Confessions

Sora smiled in his sleep and thought that the floor had surely become oddly soft. He nuzzled his nose against the softness beneath him, a small sigh escaping from his lips. It was so warm and nice just to lay there… Sora hoped that he would never have to wake up and face Ri--…

"Sora, get up."

The brunette groaned and buried his nose deeper into the softness, "Not yeeet… Five more minutes…"

"Sora, you're sleeping in my lap," Riku sighed, "And you're nuzzling your nose in my _private_ areas."

Sora's eyes immediately snapped open and he straightened his back violently. He looked at Riku, wide-eyed and startled that maybe the silver-haired boy would kill him now. But instead of doing that, Riku grinned devilishly and remained silent.

"S-sorry!" Sora mumbled an apology, starting to get out of the bed. But he was roughly yanked back, as he forgot that he was still wearing the handcuffs. And he fell right back into Riku's lap. When he looked up at those seagreen eyes, a deep crimson color spread on his cheeks. This surely was one of the most embarrassing mornings Sora had ever had.

An amusement took over Riku's features as he glanced down at the brown-haired boy, "Well well, I see you enjoy spending time in my lap."

"I-I…" Sora stammered, not sure whether the other one wanted a positive or negative answer, "I was j-j-just…"

But before he could find the correct words, Riku shoved him harshly away. The silver-haired boy's amusement had turned into anger, which scared the life out of Sora. He had never thought that someone could change his or her mood that fast… He gulped and sat up straight on the bed, as far as he could get from Riku.

"You idiot," Riku muttered, running his free hand through his hair. His eyes roamed almost nervously, looking at everything else but Sora, "Don't try to get too friendly, even if I let you sleep on the bed."

It was then Sora realized that he had actually slept on the bed, although he was positive he had fallen asleep on the floor. He blinked his eyes and couldn't decide whether he should thank Riku or ask how he had ended up on the bed. So he just blinked his eyes again and remained quiet.

"I'm hungry," Said the grumpy Riku, while standing up and yanking Sora towards the door after him, "Hope you can cook."

Sora pouted broadly. For some reason, he had a feeling that this day wouldn't be a good day for him.

- - - - - - -

It turned out that Sora was not a good cook. After burning two eggs and bacon, nearly setting the whole kitchen on fire and somehow managing to destroying one frying pan, Riku decided that it'd be safer if they would just call Rinoa and tell her to bring them some breakfast.

"I could've made something…" Sora had his arms crossed above his chest, while Riku was talking on the phone to his mother. The brunette sighed repeatedly and narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"Okay, thanks mom." Riku said, as he ended the call and placed the phone back on its place. He turned to look at Sora, wrinkling his nose at him, "There's no way I'll let you do anything which involves using kitchen, ever again. You almost wrecked the whole place!"

Sora's pout only grew wider and he lifted his chin, "I can make noodles… I made them yesterday too, and I didn't see you complaining!"

"Wow, that's just amazing," Riku said sarcastically, his shoulders slumping slightly, "Even my goldfish can do that. I'm not impressed."

Sora puffed his cheeks in a cute way, before delivering a lame slap on Riku's forearm, "But you don't even have a goldfish!"

"That's not the point, y'know." Riku replied and started pulling Sora back towards the kitchen. Sora looked as if he still didn't understand the obvious and Riku let out a long and deep sigh, "What I meant is that I would never eat your noodles, even if they were the last food left in the earth."

"O-oh." Sora's eyes widened, as if he had won the lottery, "…I see that you don't like noodles."

Riku groaned and was ready to bang his head on the nearest wall, "No. Do I have to spell it for you? I. Hate. Your. Cooking."

Sora frowned and unfolded his arms, "You don't have to be so mean Ri-ku. It's not my fault that you don't make any sense sometimes." He stated with a nod, before sitting down by the kitchen table, "And besides, Tidus said my noodles are good."

"Well, he's _Tidus_," Riku rolled his eyes, as he sat down next to Sora, "And he's a living eating-machine. He eats anything, even your crappy noodles."

At that point, Sora decided that this word-fight was something he couldn't win and fell silent. Although he was angry at Riku for hating his noodles, which were Sora's speciality, he knew that this was leading nowhere. If that bastard wanted to be that way, it was okay with Sora. It's not like he would have cared what Riku had to say…

…Well, actually he did care, but he hated to admit it. Cooking just happened to be a somewhat sensitive topic to him. Sora just hoped that Riku hadn't noticed how he had hit the nerve…

"Ah, well…" Riku stated casually, throwing his hands behind the back of his head, almost causing Sora to collapse on the floor as a result of the movement. Riku, however, didn't seem to care less, "…I hope that Rinoa brings us some food soon. I'm starving."

Sora rolled his eyes. He wanted to say that he could have easily made two sandwiches, but decided against it. Instead he just asked, "What're we gonna do while waiting for her? You're not planning on sitting here, are you?"

"What am I, a babysitter?" Riku shot back, "But now that you mentioned it, why don't you entertain me?"

"Like how?"

Riku held his chin for a while as he thought. Then suddenly a smirk overtook his features, "Well you sure seemed to enjoy singing last night, so why don't you sing and lap dance for me?"

Sora's eyes widened, "L-lap dance?" he muttered, and would have backed away if he wasn't tied to the other one, "Are you nuts?"

"No. I'm dead serious that you will sit on my lap right now or you'll be forced to do that." Riku stated pointing his finger at his lap and waiting for Sora to sit down on it. The brunette gave the other one a highly disbelieving look, but Riku replied to it by saying, "You don't want to be forced to do that."

"Why d-d-do you w-want m-me to lap d-dance for you?"

Riku rolled his eyes, as if what Sora asked was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because you were bored and wanted something to do. And I want to see if you can do a thing."

Sora gulped. Of course he couldn't do a thing. He knew that lap dance meant that someone was sitting on somebody's lap and moving their body oddly, but that's it. But despite his loss of experience, he slowly placed himself on Riku's lap, wondering if the silver-haired boy had gone crazy for good. Riku couldn't actually be asking him to give him a _lap dance_…

Riku seemed to immediately notice Sora's doubtfulness and smirked even more widely, "Aww, c'mon, it's not that hard…"

"B-but Riku…"

But Sora was silenced when Riku placed his hands on his hips. A quiet gasp escaped his lips, when the other one started to move his body back and forward. Sora wasn't sure if he still was dreaming and would soon wake up on the cold floor. But when Riku suddenly tightened his hold around his waist, he was sure that this was truly happening.

"Like I said, a piece of cake," Riku whispered into Sora's ear, making sure that his lips brushed slightly his earlobe, "Just move your body like it feels natural…"

And Sora did just that. At first it felt clumsy and stupid, but eventually he started to get a hold of it. His body almost moved by itself and his arms were draped around Riku's shoulders. A weird feeling overwhelmed him, pushing him forward and driving him into extremes.

Sora glanced at Riku with clouded eyes, noticing that he was enjoying the lap dance he was giving him. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he had thought…

"Holy crap…"

Both Riku and Sora looked towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw Rinoa standing there, her mouth left open and eyes open wide. The groceries she had been holding were now sprawled across the floor.

Riku shoved the brunette away from him and stood up. Quickly he straightened his clothes and stared back at his mother, not even bothering to help Sora up, "Mom, this' not what you might think it is."

"O-of course not," Rinoa gasped in delight or shock, Riku couldn't tell, "O-of course… here's the b-breakfast, I need to… g-go home and tell Squall and Quistis and Tifa and Yuffie and…"

"Mom."

Rinoa fixed her eyes, which had strayed from her son, at Sora. She smiled after glancing him for a while, "You've picked a really pretty bride Riku."

"Mom, for god's sakes!" Riku slammed his hand on his forehead, "Sora is not my bride and will never be. Now please leave mom and don't come back anytime soon, okay?"

And leave Rinoa did, with a broad smile and Riku swore he could hear her mumbling 'Riku's finally come out of the closet', while she exited the house. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He hated convincing things to his mother, since she was probably the world's most stubborn woman. If she thought something was something, there was no way to change her mind.

"R-Riku…"

"Shut up."

Sora bit his lip and tugged Riku's arm a little, "Riku…"

"I said, shut the fuck up," Riku snapped angrily at Sora and narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy, "You've screwed up everything again. Now my mother things we're **dating** or something like that? You fucking idiot, whoever would want to go out with someone like _you_?"

Sora's bottom lip started to tremble. It wasn't fair that Riku said all those mean things. The whole lap dance thing had been his idea after all…

"W-why…" Sora mumbled, "…Why no one wants to go out with me?"

Riku glared at Sora and snarled, "Because you're stupid, lousy, clumsy, worthless and _ugly_."

Sora sighed. Each word Riku said seemed to push him downer and downer and kill his self-confidence completely. He didn't know why he had even asked, since he knew what the answer would be like.

But instead of complaining about the mean sentence, he followed Riku's example and started to eat the breakfast, which Rinoa had brought them.

- - - - - - -

After all the things Riku had said and done, eventually Sora just couldn't take it anymore. He bit his lip in a futile attempt to control himself, but slowly started breaking down under the pressure. He glanced at Riku, who was sitting next to him on the couch, intently staring at the television screen. He wouldn't probably notice if he…

Sora sniffed as quietly as he could. He would not cry. Especially not around someone like Riku. If he was with Roxas, he could as well cry his eyes out, but Riku would just make fun of him once again—making him feel like an idiot.

Suddenly Sora stood up. He would definitely call Roxas now and tell him to come over. He could not stand that bastard any longer. And speaking of which, Riku was now staring at him instead of the TV. His seagreen eyes were piercing his head, as if he could see right through him and read him like an open book.

"I want to call Roxas," Sora said, trying not to pout. He was fully aware of the sadness, which echoed in his voice, "N-now."

Riku rolled his eyes apathetically, "Can't it wait? I really don't feel like getting up and dragging my arse somewhere for you."

But instead of replying, Sora starting walking and pulling Riku, even though the silver-haired boy didn't move even the slightest bit. He looked over his shoulder, giving a helpless look at the other one, begging him, pleading him to stand up and follow.

And for some reason, those eyes worked on Riku. The said one stood up slowly, his hair cascading gracefully behind his shoulders. Without saying anything, he followed Sora out of the living room. He could sense the awkward feeling in the atmosphere and dead silence had landed upon them. But when Riku thought at it, no words suited this situation.

He knew he had done wrong and he should regret those things he had said and done. But it was Sora, who made him feel miserable and regretful all the time, so this time he would make sure it wouldn't be him with a broken heart. This time he would make sure that he would not feel sorry for the things he did.

When they reached the house's only phone, Sora picked it up and dialled familiar series of numbers. He waited a while, hoping that Roxas would soon pick up and come save him from his Hell.

And eventually, Roxas did answer. A small smile ghosted on Sora's features, "Hey Roxas."

"_Sora?_" came a somewhat muffled reply, "_H-how's it –GAH- stop it Axel!! Get your hands out of my pants right now!! Uhm, yeah, Sora, how's it going?_"

Sora frowned at Roxas' answer. He sighed and lowered his gaze at the floor, "Is Axel there with you? What're you guys doing, you sound somewhat busy?"

"_Ohh, Sora dear, we are, we are._" This time the speaker was Axel, who probably had stolen the phone from Roxas, "_So if you could, can you call back later? I need to –erm- help Roxy with his homework. He says that he really doesn't _understand_ this one formula._"

Sora sighed again and heard Roxas yelling on the background, "Yeah sure…" he said, trying not to sound sad. The last thing he wanted was to worry Roxas, "…I-I'll call y-you guys back later… Ha-have fun."

"_Don't worry Sora, we will…_" Sora could almost hear Axel grinning, before he placed the phone back on its place.

Sora didn't know why, but the urge to cry had only grown stronger. He knew that Roxas was only busy with Axel and it got nothing to do with him, but he couldn't help but feel like he would have been betrayed. It felt as if Roxas would have chosen Axel over him, which probably was only his own paranoia. But it still felt like his friend had turned his back on him.

He closed his eyes and inhaled few shaky breaths, trying to remind himself that Riku was standing right there and would see if he broke down. And he didn't want that—he didn't want to be humiliated because of his feelings. He didn't want Riku to see the weakest side of him.

"Let's get back," Riku stated, "You got your phone call already."

Sora nodded, forcing himself to walk back into the living room and seat himself next to the silver-haired boy.

The pressure in the air squeezed his lungs and made him feel like a paranoid. If he wasn't handcuffed to Riku, he would have run away. Run until he couldn't run any more and collapse somewhere, where he could wither away without anyone seeing him there.

Sora bit his lip. He wondered why Riku hated him so much. If it was because of some silly kiss when they had been younger, this was totally ridiculous. How come Riku thought that he would _still_ like him that way? Sora didn't fall for bastards, the likes of what Riku had become. The sweet Riku back in the past was the one he loved and cared of, but not this.

The Riku who was sitting next to him, wasn't Riku. It couldn't be. Sora's eyes drifted towards the teen next to him. Riku wouldn't say all those things to him. He wouldn't want to hurt him on purpose and push him down to lick the dirt beneath his feet. So who was this Riku then? Is this what becomes of people when they let the time change them?

Sora balled his fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. All kinds of emotions raged in his mind and feelings kept floating in and out. This kept going on until Sora couldn't stand it anymore, and for some reason he found himself tackling Riku on the couch.

"Sora, what the—"

Sora sat on top of Riku's chest and flung his balled fist towards Riku's face. But his punch failed, as the other one grabbed his hand by his wrist and snatched his handcuffed hand, before he could even think of using it. This, however, didn't stop Sora from trying to maim the silver-haired boy's face, and he tried to struggle free from Riku's grasp.

"Y-you idiot!" Sora stated, fighting against the teen, who was a lot stronger than him. Something wet roamed past his lips and speedily down his neck, "Where is Riku?!?"

Riku lifted his eyebrow at the crying boy above him. He didn't know what he had just missed or had he finally driven Sora crazy, but the outburst was really unSora-ish, "What the hell are you talking about Sora?"

But instead of replying, Sora kept trying to give a good punch right across Riku's face. The silver-haired boy groaned and struggled against Sora, slowly managing to push him down on his back and climb above him. He pushed his hands down against the couch and leaned towards the brunette.

But this was when the mistake was made—Riku let his grasp on Sora's wrist loosen for mere seconds. Sora immediately took his opportunity and swung his hand towards Riku. Luckily what he hit wasn't his face, but his muscular chest. And the punch probably hurt Sora's knuckles more than Riku. The brown-haired boy hiccupped, finally realizing what he was doing.

He was crying. Right in front of Riku. And he had just tried to _punch_ him and actually even managed to do that. He knew that his end would come now and Riku would kill him. He had an upper hand too—sitting on top of him, he was capable of doing anything to him. Sora was afraid of looking into the seagreen eyes, so he closed his sky blue orbs. He quickly wiped away his tears, though he knew it was too late. Riku had already seen him crying and nothing would save him now.

So Sora just lied there, waiting for something to happen, praying that he would be able to live through this day.

He waited. And waited…

"Sora."

Sora winced at the sound of his name. Even though this time when Riku said it, it wasn't filled with hatred and anger… but he was probably only taunting him. Trying to force him to open his eyes and look at his malicious expression.

"Sora, for god's sakes stop crying and fucking look at me."

"You're…" Sora said quietly, his eyes opening while he spoke, "Not Riku."

Riku rolled his eyes in frustration, "Then care to tell me who the heck I am if I'm not Riku?"

Sora's bottom lips stuck out in a pout. He sniffed loudly and angrily wiped the tears, which were still roaming down his cheeks, away. He felt slightly relieved, but a weight still hadn't lifted. His heart beat fast and painfully, as nice and pleasurable feeling was mixed up with misery and agony. In fact, he didn't know why he even found the situation the slightest bit _nice_…

"I don't know," Sora replied after a while, sounding just as desperate as he looked like, "I don't know!! I don't know what happened to you—to _us_, but this' not the Riku I-…"

"Shut up, Sora." Riku brought his hand on Sora's shoulders and gripped on them, "Just shut up and listen for once. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about and, to be honest, I don't even care! If you think you have a right to just **march** back into **my** life, you're wrong. You just think that you can mess with my head, break my heart and then just come **back**. You were my best friend and after you were gone, I had no one. Do you know how it feels like to be alone?"

Sora was stunned by Riku's words. The look in the silver-haired boy's eyes was something he had never seen before.

"I hate you Sora for just being alive, I truly do. But then again, when I think about it I don't want you to go away. I want you to stay here, but I want you to leave me alone." Riku said, confusing Sora more and more. But instead of making his speech any clearer, he continued the same way, "…You are… something I hate, despise, dislike, envy… But, hell, after all these years I thought that I would be able to face you. To face the truth that you'll always be right here, so close, yet out of my reach."

Sora's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he understood all the things Riku had just said, but he hoped that Riku wouldn't take his words back, "…Riku…"

Riku sighed and let go off of Sora's shoulders, but continued hovering on top of the other one.

"…I think that… this feels like…" Sora let his eyes shut slowly and rested his head on the couch, "…feels like I just found something dear which was lost a long time ago. And maybe I did."

Riku smirked and playfully shoved Sora's chest, "Aw, don't get all sappy now. I don't feel like being covered in drool." He chuckled and straightened his back, freeing Sora from underneath him. Although, he sighed mentally at the loss of being close to Sora. Even if he _was_ close to the brunette all the time, because of the handcuffs, nothing seemed to be enough anymore.

"Sora, _please,_ stop crying already," Riku pointed out and poked Sora's cheek, which was wet because of all the tears, "Or else I'll make you stop."

Sora sniffed and hiccupped, looking pitifully at Riku, "Like how?"

"That's a secret." Riku grinned and shrugged. He gave Sora one last glance, before fixing his eyes back at the television.

Well, at least the atmosphere wasn't as awkward as it was a while ago…

- - - - - - -

A/N: I'm sorry for not reviewing to most of the reviews. You know that I'm still grateful for all the feedback I get and there can never be too much reviews :)

Anyhow, I guess there will be two or three chapters till the end. I hope that you've enjoyed the story this far, as much as I've enjoyed typing this. This whole thing has become more deeper and emotional than I thought it would. At first I thought that this story would be full of fluff and humor, but I guess I was wrong. :P


	6. The Night: He Walked Away

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more (well, not really many…)…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious.

"Dialogue."

"_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_."

'_Lyrics._'

- - - - - - -

The Night He Walked Away

When the sun had already started to set in the horizon, Roxas decided to pay a visit at Sora's place. It had taken him a good while to make Axel go home, since the redhead seemed to have become a little bit _attached_ to him.

With a small sigh Roxas casually opened Sora's house's door, not minding to knock or ring the doorbell. He did that almost always, since he knew he was welcome in there, even in the dead of night.

But this time, he hadn't expected he would interrupt something. Something, which involved both Sora and Riku and a kitchen table. And especially when his best friend was being straddled against the table behind him, a silver-haired and a lot taller boy hovering above him, their faces only mere inches apart. And when Roxas took a closer look at their position, he noticed that their fingers were entwined and a familiar pair of handcuffs still chaining them together.

"S-Sora…" Roxas whispered quietly in the air, hoping that neither one of the boys could hear him. A smile spread on his features slowly and his cold blue eyes brightened.

So how the heck did this happen?

- - - - - - -

Sora looked out of the window. The sky was starting to take a reddish color and the sun was slowly sliding downer and downer. This would mark the beginning of the last night he would have to spend with Riku. If he was able to survive through this night, he would be free again and wouldn't have to stand Riku's cruelness any longer.

He surely had a lot of things he would tell Roxas… And then they would plan for ways to kill Riku, but most likely would never try them.

"Soon it'll be over…" Sora said, mostly to himself, as his fingers danced across the wooden surface of the kitchen table. He could feel Riku's gaze slowly fix upon him, but didn't bother to form an eye contact, "…Then you don't have to bother with me anymore."

Riku snorted. His left hand, which was linked to Sora, lied on the table, close to the other one's right hand. If he stretched his fingers a little, he could have touched Sora's palm. But there was no reason to do that, so Riku just snorted again and said, "That's it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're boring, Sora," Riku rolled his eyes and leaned slightly forward, his silver hair softly falling past his shoulders, "After today, we'll return to the state we used to be in and this weekend will mean nothing."

Sora blinked his bright blue eyes and nodding as a reply. True, nothing would ever change between them. Their time together has ended a long time ago—this weekend was just a silly twist of fate. Sora smiled a small smile, which reflected both nostalgia and sadness, "Sure. But that's what you wanted, isn't it? You said earlier that we'd never be friends again."

"I said that alright," Riku shrugged his shoulders, "And I still don't wanna befriend with you."

"Then why did you said it as if you cared?" Sora pouted, casting a long and suspicious glance at Riku's direction.

"Because…" a deep sigh crossed Riku's lips, surprising Sora slightly. Riku's usually so confident appearance seemed to fail and for a while, Sora thought he saw sorrow in those mysterious eyes. But soon Riku was back to his normal self and looked straight at Sora, "…Because I can't think of you as a friend anymore."

Sora's eyes widened momentarily, before he locked them at the kitchen table. Odd tension lingered in the air and Sora knew that Riku had still things to say.

"Sora… you… you wouldn't understand."

The brunette looked up at his so-called friend. There were many things Sora didn't understand, so Riku was probably right. Whatever he was about to say, Sora might not understand it or get it wrong.

Suddenly Sora felt a soft pressure around his free wrist. He looked at his hand and saw Riku's delicate fingers around it, as if holding him if he was to run away. Sora glanced absently at the other one, whose eyes were covered by silver locks. The time seemed to freeze and the world started disappear around him. What was this odd feeling, which made his head spin?

Now Sora's attention was completely focused on Riku's lips, as he spoke slowly, each word taking their time to pass his lips.

"Sora, I need you."

And with that, Sora's heart stopped beating. His eyes widened, as he saw Riku standing up and walking around the table. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on top of the table and Riku leaning towards him, standing between his open legs.

It all happened like in the movies, in which the princess would always find her prince. It all happened in slow-motion, accompanied by heartbeat, which was speeding up second after second. Somehow Riku's hands found Sora's and their fingers were now tangled and pushed against the wooden table. A pink color painted Sora's cheeks, slowly spreading across his whole face.

"Uh…"

Riku stopped leaning forward. He wasn't sure whether he was hearing things or did someone just say something. He quickly straightened his back and glanced towards the front door and saw a blonde boy standing there. Colorfully cursing, he stepped backwards, which led to Sora falling forward and crashing against Riku's chest.

"Riku, wha—" Sora asked and looked at the direction where Riku was furiously glaring. When he saw Roxas standing there his blush only deepened, "Ah… H-hey Roxas! W-w-what are y-you doing he-here?"

"I came to check on you," Roxas stated with a gentle smile, "But it looks like you don't need me here. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"R-Roxas!"

Roxas turned around and started to make his leave out of the house. But before he exited through the door, he looked over his shoulder at his best friend, "You'd better tell me everything later on, okay? I'll promise to tell you about Axel too…"

And with that, Roxas was gone. Sora stared after him, unable to think for a while. However, he was soon torn back into the reality, as Riku harshly tugged him towards the fridge.

"Whatever happened just a while ago," Riku muttered darkly, while taking a can of coke out of the fridge, "…Didn't mean anything. Forget it."

Sora looked at the silver-haired boy, disbelief flashing in his eyes. Riku had almost _kissed_ him and now he said that it didn't mean anything? And he also asked him to forget it? Sora pouted with such force that if Riku only had looked at him, he would have surely shuddered in confusion.

"But, R-Riku…" Sora tried to say, but the glare Riku sent him was enough to keep him quiet. Although he wanted to scream and yell at Riku how much he wanted to continue the things they had just been doing, he couldn't do that. Even if it may felt exciting to be near Riku, it didn't mean that he had completely warmed up for him. He knew what kind of rotten person he was and there was no changing that.

"Whatever there was during these few days, won't be tomorrow," Riku said and Sora heard him gulping, "It's not like I'd love you."

Sora sighed and let his head fall down. He didn't feel like being there, but all he could do was try to swallow the things Riku said and keep up a straight face. He had already broken down in front of the silver-haired boy once, and he was not ready to do that again.

The spiky brown-haired boy gathered all of his strength and took a step closer to Riku. He leaned his forehead on the other one's chest, which confused both Riku and himself. He didn't know how he suddenly had enough courage to invade Riku's personal space, but his head was now comfortably against the taller boy's firm chest.

_It doesn't matter if I ruin everything,_ Sora thought, as if trying to justify his actions, _there is nothing to ruin anyway._

Sora felt Riku grabbing his shoulders and pushing him away. The brunette bit his bottom lip, afraid of looking up and started to regret what he had done. He must have been insane, but he couldn't change what he had done.

"Riku, I—"

Riku sighed and tightened his grip on Sora's shoulders, "Look, Sora, just stay away from me, okay?"

"But…" Sora tried to protest, but couldn't find the right words, "…I… I understand."

- - - - - - -

An hour was spent in silence, as they sat on Sora's house's grassy backyard, both of them gazing into the distance. The night sky was clear of clouds and a crescent shone brightly in the sea of stars. Sora noticed that that night there were more stars than there usually were, because of the city's lights. It was as if stepping into a whole new dimension, where there were no lights to interrupt the stars' shining.

Sora was lying on his back, as far from Riku as he could get. The silver-haired boy was sitting, but his head was tilted backwards and he, too, was gazing the stars.

Suddenly Riku started to hum a familiar sounding song. Sora looked up at the other one, slightly surprised that he was actually letting some noise pass his lips, after such a long time of silence. The brown-haired boy smiled and closed his eyes, just listening to the song Riku was humming and trying to recognize it.

"Hey Sora." Riku said suddenly and stopped humming. Sora looked at him, giving him a quizzical look. But Riku's eyes were locked at the sky above, as he continued, "Do you remember when we built that raft? We were supposed to sail away and see other lands. To see what's behind the horizon…"

Sora frowned thoughtfully, but suddenly remembered. How come he had forgot something like that? They used to work so hard on the raft… But, "Whatever happened to that raft?"

Riku chuckled hollowly, "We never managed to even try it out. Can't you remember? That night when we were supposed to leave, you kissed me."

Sora closed his eyes and let the thoughts come flooding in.

_After a long day of work, it was finally done. The raft was finally lying on the sand, ready to sail across the big ocean._

"_It's awesome, Riku," Young Sora, not more than ten years old, chimed, "Are we leaving now?"_

_Riku nodded his head, a broad smile on his lips. His big sea green eyes gazed at the setting sun and then at Sora, who was standing next to him, "Are you sure you want to leave right now? It's not like we're be in a hurry."_

"_B-but…" Sora tried, but sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Okay, fine. Let's leave tomorrow, 'kay?"_

_Riku nodded his head as a reply. He was very proud of the raft and he was sure it would take him and Sora into awesome adventures. He just wanted to see what was beyond the horizon._

"_Riku…" Sora said somewhat nervously, his gaze wandering around nervously, "…B-but what if the raft sinks? Y-you know that I can't swim…"_

_Riku smiled and draped his arm around Sora's shoulders, "Don't worry Sora. If it comes down to that, I'll save you."_

"_Heh-heh, okay!" Sora bounced up and down, smiling happily and hugged his friend, "Thanks Ri-ku."_

_Riku opened his mouth to say 'you're welcome', but before he could say anything, a warm pair of lips covered his mouth. But as suddenly as they had came, they went and Sora jumped backwards._

"_W-what…" Riku asked, his features filling with confuse, as he stared at the smaller boy, "…S-Sora?"_

_But Sora was too shocked to say anything. He just turned around and started to run away the fastest he could, leaving Riku standing alone on the beach with the raft._

"And I waited for you." Riku sighed, scratching the back of his neck uneasily, "But you never came back. You didn't even come back the next day, when we were supposed to leave."

Sora's eyes widened and he sat up so fast it made his head spin for a moment, "Y-you waited for me? B-but I-I thought that…"

"Thought what?" Riku snapped, suddenly sounding somewhat angry and maybe even the slightest bit miserable, "You thought that I would hate you because you kissed me? Are you fucking slow or something?"

"Wha—" Sora shuddered a little, as he listened to Riku's speech. He surely sounded furious this time… maybe he should just give up and talk about something else. But to answer that, Sora mentally shook his head. He wouldn't stop this conversation before he got an answer, "I thought you were mad about the kiss… and I thought you still are."

Riku slapped his forehead, causing Sora to wince. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best comeback, Sora thought, but was surprised when Riku burst out into light laughter.

"You really are the stupidest boy I've ever met," The silver-haired boy groaned while rubbing his temples and realizing that he had actually slapped his forehead pretty hard, "I don't hate you for some stupid kiss. It meant nothing and there's no reason to make a big deal out of it. But what I was and still am mad about is that you never showed up. I hate you for just leaving and not wanting to be my friend anymore, all this just because of a kiss."

Sora looked at Riku for a long time. So was this all a mere misunderstanding? But if it was a misunderstanding, did it mean that they could be friends again? A smile came upon Sora's features and excitement shimmered in his innocent blue eyes, "So it was just a misunderstanding? Then, does that mean that we could become friends again?"

Riku shook his head as a reply and Sora slumped his shoulders weakly.

"Oh yeah…" Sora said, as he remembered what Riku had said earlier, "You told me earlier that you don't want to be my friend again."

"That's right. There's no point in being your friend." Riku replied, while standing up and pulling Sora up in process. He looked up at the sky once again, "I wonder if it's still there… the raft, I mean."

Sora looked up too and shrugged, though he knew Riku couldn't see it, "Beats me. But… isn't that beach off-limits these days?"

"It is." Was a short answer, before Riku started to lead Sora towards the woods right next to Sora's backyard, "We'll go check it out."

The spiky haired boy looked up at the other one, as he started to run and pull him harshly after him. And soon they disappeared into the woods, their shoes getting wet because of the wet grass beneath their feet. Sora didn't know why they were running, but tried his best to keep up with Riku's pace.

When they had crossed the woods, they were almost immediately greeted by the sound of waves hitting the rocks and salty scent filled their nostrils. Few more steps and their shoes shank into soft sand, which was only a small area between the woods and the shoreline. The ocean seemed never ending and impossible to cross when standing there and glancing at the darkening horizon.

Sora was slightly out of breath, after running all the way there. This used to be the place where he grew up. When he had been younger, he and Riku had spent almost everyday here, building sandcastles, running around and splashing in the water. Though, it was ironic that even though he had always been close to the ocean, he still couldn't swim.

"It seems like an eternity since I last saw the ocean," Sora sighed dreamily, while taking few more steps closer to the ocean, Riku following right behind him, "I don't understand why this place is off-limits though. This' one of the most beautiful places I've never been to."

Riku shrugged and came beside Sora, "Who knows. Though I gotta admit that you live a pretty poor life if you think this' one of the most beautiful places."

"It's not only the place…" Sora smiled, ignoring the insult Riku had just sent him, "…But the memories. All the things we used to do down here. It all begun here, as well as ended."

Riku nudged Sora's shoulder, as if saying that he was getting too emotional. Then he nodded his head towards the rocks on their left, "C'mon let's go check if the raft's still there. I hid it into the secret place when you didn't show up."

"The Secret place!" Sora clapped his hands and bounced up and down full of enthusiasm, "I can't believe I'm visiting that place again! I never thought that I would never go back there!"

"Hold your horses." Riku groaned, as he guided Sora to a small entrance, hidden by the large stones and few wines hanging in front of it. It would be no wonder if no one found that place.

They walked into the dark cave, their footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor-like passage. Sora almost tripped twice, but luckily both times Riku prevented his falling by pulling back his handcuffed hand. And both times Sora had got insulted because of his clumsiness, but the brunette was too excited to even care.

When they reached the end of the passage and were standing on the entrance of the main cave, both of the gasped. The raft really was there, untouched and safe. It looked just like before, only the sail was slightly ragged and dirty. But besides that it was just like it used to be.

"I can't believe this…" Riku said, a small smile ghosting on his features, as he walked towards the raft, "It's… actually still here… After all these years, I thought that someone might've destroyed or vandalized it…"

Sora kneeled in front of the wooden raft. He ran his fingers on its surface, wiping off some of the dust, which was covering it. He looked up at Riku, and noticed that the said one was staring at him and didn't turn away, even when the younger teen formed an eye contact between them. Sora opened and closed his mouth for a while, before he was able to smile and say, "It's too bad that we never got to sail with this raft."

"It's all your fault though." Riku shrugged, finally tearing his eyes off of Sora and now glancing at the ragged sail, "It would've been cool to see all kinds of places. Though I doubt that this raft will sink as soon as it's been set on the ocean."

Sora eyed the raft and bit his lip. True, it looked slightly brittle, but looks may deceive, "We could try it out!"

"No."

"But!" Sora regarded Riku with big and teary eyes, "Why nooot?"

"Because I say so," Riku stated sharply and pulled Sora up from the ground, "Let's head back. We left your house's door unlocked so we never knew what kinds of murderers might've invaded your house by now."

Sora winced visibly and blinked his eyes, "D-do you r-really th-think that there'll be m-murderers?!"

Riku rolled his eyes, but decided to add sarcastically, "Yeah and they'll rape cute boys like you, before slitting their stomachs open and pulling out the intestines."

Somehow Sora failed to notice the sarcasm in Riku's voice and draped his arm around the other one's. He scanned his surroundings furiously, as they exited the cave, hoping that there wouldn't be any serial killers around. He didn't want to get raped and all that stuff…

"Gah, get off of me you idiot," Riku snarled and shook his arm to drive Sora away, "I'll become the murderer soon, if you don't let go."

Sora let go off Riku immediately and leaped as far from hi as he could. He looked nervously at Riku's direction, as if fearing that he would jump on him and eat his brains. Which, Sora knew, he could do if he annoyed him enough. That's why he decided that it was the best if he tried not to talk nor even look at Riku for a while…

They walked into the woods again and Sora had to walk a little bit closer to Riku so that their hands wouldn't get tangled on the trees, which were blocking the small pathway. Sora chuckled nervously, when his hand brushed against Riku's hand, immediately scolding himself mentally. He sounded like a foolish schoolgirl who was in love. And he was neither one of those.

Soon the familiar house could be seen through the woods. Sora sighed, his shoulders slumping. For some reason he had this feeling like when he got home, he would immediately get separated from Riku. He knew that he still had one night to spend with him, but the uneasy emotion only grew stronger and after each step he took. And after a while, he wanted to stop walking completely, but of course Riku tugged him forward harshly.

Sora wondered how he even was worried about the separation of him and Riku. The only thing the other one had done during these few days was being bitchy and mean. So why did he care so deeply about him? Sora didn't know, but he knew that it didn't matter much. After this weekend Riku would be gone. This was only temporary 'friendship' they had. Even though Sora could only laugh at the term friendship—Riku plain hated him, which meant that they weren't even qualified as friends.

Sora looked up at Riku, hoping that he could ask him, _if we're neither friends nor enemies, what are we?_

"We're nothing, Sora."

Sora's eyes widened, "Hunh?"

"You asked what we are if we're not friends or enemies," Riku said with a small snort, "And I replied we're nothing, which we are."

A faint hint of blush came to Sora's cheekbones and he scratched the back of his head, "Oops… Must've been thinking out loud again…"

Riku rolled his eyes and muttered something, which sounded like 'idiot'. Sora bowed his head down in shame, silently promising himself that he would never think that much again.

"Sora!! Riku!"

Both Sora and Riku turned to look at the direction of the voice. They saw Kairi running towards them, waving her hand in the air above her head and her auburn hair flowing with the wind, as she sprinted towards the two boys. When she reached her destination, she said under her breath, "I t-think I found the key, which might match the lock of those handcuffs."

Sora and Riku exchanged glances. Sora didn't know whether Riku's eyes reflected relief or sadness and Riku couldn't read Sora's usually clearly readable blue eyes. Neither one of them knew whether they should be relieved or something completely else.

"I see you've got along pretty well!" Kairi pointed out happily, "Sora's still in one piece! I heard from Roxas that you two used to be good friends, but I don't know wha-…"

"Just give me the key, Kairi." Riku said bluntly and snatched the key Kairi offered him. He looked into Sora's eyes, before practically shoving the key into the lock.

Sora watched as Riku turned the key in the lock. He just stared and hoped that it wouldn't open. He crossed his other hand's fingers behind his back, begging and praying mentally that the key would be wrong and he would still have one more night to spend with Riku. He must be masochist, because he was enjoying the hell Riku was giving him so much that he didn't want him to leave.

The lock gave a small 'click' sound, before the chain around Riku's wrist opened and fell off.

"Hmm…" Riku nodded his head and massaged his wrist, trying to get used to the freedom, "…It seems like it was the right key."

Sora watched as Riku walked into his house, probably to gather all his things that he could leave. The brown-haired boy looked miserably at his wrist, on which the other pair of the handcuff's rings was still hanging. But there was no Riku any longer.

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora looked at Kairi, who was giving him a concerned look. But he just shook his head and laughed weakly, "It's nothing. I'm glad that you found the key."

"You don't look like it though," Kairi folded her arms above her chest and gave a long glance at her friend, "There's something you're not telling me, but I'm not sure what it is. Maybe you started to actually like Riku?"

Sora tried to laugh as genuinely as he could, but knew that Kairi wasn't stupid enough to miss the hint of misery in his voice. He shrugged and walked past the brunette girl, "It's nothing Kairi, really. Just feels great to be free again. Being with Riku resembled pretty much hell."

"Haha, I don't doubt that," Kairi snickered, before turning around on her heels. She knew that there was something wrong with Sora, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do to help, "Well, take care Sora. I gotta go, I promised Tidus that I would go by his place in a few. If you need anything, you know that you can always call me."

Sora nodded and waved after his friend. Then he headed back inside, just before Riku walked past him and exited the house without saying anything. And he left with such hurry that Sora knew he would not be seeing Riku around any more. Expect for school, but there they were like complete strangers, never said anything to each other nor barely even acknowledging each other's presence.

Sora looked down at his hands. What was wrong with him? Why Riku just couldn't like him? It felt like, no matter what he did, he never was good enough for the silver-haired boy.

Sora stared after Riku as long as he could see him. And when he couldn't see him anymore, his vision became unfocused and his knees gave up. The tears he had fought against were now free to flow down his cheeks.

There was nothing left to hide, now that Riku was gone.

- - - - - - -

A/N: One more chapter to go. Whatever will happen to Sora and Riku? We'll see in the next chapter _The Finale_, if this' the end of our little Juliet and Romeo.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. :)


	7. The Finale: Distance

**S**tuck**W**ith **Y**ou

- - - - - - -

**P**airings – RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas and many more (well, not really many…)…

**W**arnings – AU, Yaoi/shounen-ai, bad grammar, randomness, OOCness and… HANDCUFFS! 8D

**D**isclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which probably is kind of obvious.

"Dialogue."

"_Flashbacks_ or _thoughts_."

'_Lyrics._'

- - - - - - -

The Finale: Distance

Sora was sitting by his desk, looking emptily in the distance. It seemed like the others hadn't still noticed that he had arrived, but he was glad he had time to be alone. Soon enough they would circle him and ask questions about what happened between him and Riku. And he was not ready to answer, because the answer did not even satisfy himself.

He pressed his palms against his eyes. He thought that he would be glad now that he didn't have to stand Riku anymore. He didn't know why he wanted to badly to turn back the time and still be handcuffed to Riku.

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas said cheerfully, as he seated himself next to his best friend. But when he saw the expression on Sora's face, he froze completely, "S-Sora? Is something wrong? Y-you… look horrible."

Sora blinked his hollow eyes and formed a smile on his lips, which was so fake that it made Roxas shudder, "Oh, good morning Roxas. I'm alright, just… a little bit… tired!"

But Roxas didn't buy it. He grabbed Sora's shoulders and forced the other one look at him, "Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora sniffed loudly and his bottom lip started to tremble. He toyed his jumper's zipper nervously, while trying to hold his feelings inside, "D-don't worry about it Roxas. I'll be okay. I just didn't sleep well and had a terrible nightmare, that's all."

Roxas sighed, not believing a word Sora was telling him. He leaned forward and hugged his friend, trying to calm him down even a little. Sora started to sniff more and rubbed his eyes on Roxas' shoulder, while returning the hug. He felt almost immediately more relaxed and slightly happier.

"If it was Riku who did something to you, I swear…" Roxas said quietly so that only he and Sora heard, "…I swear I'll kill him."

Sora tightened his grip around his friend and shook his head, "N-no… it's… it's not about Riku." He said, but regretted that he had opened his mouth. He wasn't a good liar, in fact, he was a horrible liar, so now Roxas what was wrong.

"That… that rotten…"

Sora pulled away from Roxas, a sad pout on his lips, "Roxas, please…"

"Fine…" Roxas gritted his teeth. Though, he wouldn't let Riku get away with nothing either, "Okay… I won't kill him."

Sora sighed in relief and returned back to his sulking.

Roxas frowned, but didn't say anything. He had never before Sora like that… and it was rather scary. His usually cheerful and energetic friend was now darker than the midwinter night. The usual shine of his eyes was now far gone and his skin was paler than usually. His whole appearance reflected his desperateness and sadness.

The blonde sighed and shook his head. Maybe Sora would get better during the school day…

…But he didn't.

- - - - - - -

After the weekend, which seemed so long, the Monday eventually came. It was just as boring as always and just because of that, Riku found himself skipping his classes again. He was sitting in an empty classroom with Vincent Valentine and his new boyfriend, Cloud Strife. They all were silent and just glanced at the floor.

"Hey, Riku." Vincent said suddenly, while running his hand through blonde hair of Cloud's, whose head was positioned in his lap, "I heard that you got stuck with that Sora kid the whole weekend. How did it go?"

Riku shrugged and leaned his back on his chair, flicking a strand of silver hair behind his ear casually, "It was okay I guess. Kinda boring, but hey—I'm still alive." He stated, earning a small chuckle from Cloud, "But I wonder whoever put those handcuffs on us."

Vincent smiled behind his collar, which covered almost his mouth, "Well, I put those handcuffs on Sora."

"W-what?"

"I thought that it might be his best interest if I locked him up somewhere, so he would not be able to make a complete fool out of himself. That kid's brains are not made for drinking…" Vincent explained, sighing every now and then, "But when I was about to lock him on the staircase, Hayner came and dragged him somewhere. I tried to find him, but I did not see him again that night."

Riku rolled his eyes and let out a long snort, "Man, so it was you who made me go through that hell, Vincent."

"Nope, you're wrong, Ri-ku," Cloud stated, lifting his head from the other one's lap a little, "Vinny just put the handcuffs on Sora, not Riku."

Vincent rubbed his temples, still gently massaging Cloud's head, "Cloud, please, do not call me 'Vinny' again. It is disturbing."

Riku rolled his eyes once again, before standing up and heading towards the door. He was kind of sick the love, which was lingering in the air. Of course he was happy for Vincent, since he was one of his best friends those days. But seeing those two together reminded him of S—… Sky. Riku scolded himself mentally, as he exited the classroom.

"See ya later, Riku!" Riku heard Cloud yelling from the room he had just left from. But instead of replying, he just sped up and searched for another location where he could spend an hour. There was no way he would go back to the chemistry class… Although Rinoa would always get the message how her son always skipped the classes, there was no way to stop Riku from doing that.

Ever since yesterday, Riku had felt as if he had forgotten something. The only problem was that he didn't know what it was or where he had forgotten it. But it kept annoying him all day and night, no matter how hard he tried not to think about it.

The silver-haired boy looked up at the ceiling. It was already past the lunch and he still hadn't seen Sora all day. He probably was avoiding him… which was no wonder. But then again, it was he who had said that everything was supposed to get back to normal. No more Sora and his stupid jokes, sickeningly innocent smile and eyes or annoying whining. Riku didn't miss those things at all.

…Or that's what he tried to tell himself. He hated to admit that Sora's jokes were actually pretty good and his smile was absolutely too adorable and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And Sora never really whined… only pouted, which made Riku want to pounce on him.

Riku sighed and walked into an empty bathroom. Or at least he thought it was empty.

"Hey Riku." Roxas, who was currently washing his hands said dully and Riku could see anger in his usually calm blue eyes.

"Good day princess," Riku smirked and sat on top of the desk, next to the sink Roxas was using, "Milady seems to be grumpy today. Maybe he has a bad hair day?"

Roxas frowned and Riku could now see anger practically flaming in those crystal blue eyes. The blonde turned to look at the other one, looking as if he was ready to peel his skin, "You truly are heartless, Riku. I don't understand why Sora admires you so much."

"Yeah right," Riku rolled his eyes and leaned his back on a mirror, "Good try blondie. But I don't have any pity for Sora."

Roxas took a daring step forward, towards the silver-haired teen, who glared right back at him. The smaller boy lifted his chin a little, his fingernails digging into the soft skin on his palm, "You would, if you saw him this morning. I don't know how you managed to mess up with his head that much. He was allowed to go home, since he barely could stand."

Riku watched as Roxas left the bathroom, slamming the door shut loudly. Well, Roxas surely was angry. And Sora must have been feeling pretty bad if he was allowed to go home in the middle of the schooldays. But then again, it was none of his business. It was all Sora's fault if he had started to feel something towards Riku, although he had done his best to push him away. Stubborn little boy…

Soon the bell rang, marking the ending of the class, which Riku had skipped. He had P.E. next, so he guessed that he could go there, instead of just sitting there and doing nothing.

- - - - - - -

"Sora, where're you going, dear?" Sora's mother asked from the kitchen, as she saw her son in front of the front door with a large backbag.

Sora slipped his feet into his shoes and picked up his coat, "I'm going to Roxas' place. We need to do one project, so is it okay if I stay overnight?"

"Sure," the brown-haired woman said with a nod and a gentle smile, "Tell Roxas thanks that he took good care of you while I was away… Oh—he was here last weekend, right?"

"Yeah, of course…" Sora mumbled, hoping that his mother wouldn't catch him lying. He didn't want to explain her how he and Riku got handcuffed to each other and had to spent the weekend together… "Well, I'm off now. See you tomorrow, probably."

"Take care and have fun, dear." Was the last thing Sora heard, as he shut the door behind him. He bit his lip and looked up at the sky, which was slowly starting to darken. It was probably going to rain and hard.

With long paces, Sora ran around the house and towards the woods. He pulled his hood up, as few droplets of water hit his nose. His feet hit the wet ground rapidly, as he dashed through the woods, until he finally reached the small beach. He looked around and saw raindrops descending all around him.

Hastily he made his way through the beach and towards the rocks. It took him a while to find the passage, which lead to the cave where his and Riku's raft was. He stumbled through the dark corridor, until he fell on his face, right in front of the wooden raft. He groaned and rubbed his nose, while slowly getting up and slipping his backbag off of his back.

"I'll show you Riku," Sora murmured, as he opened his bag and unfolded a new sail for the raft, "That this raft won't sink."

He removed the ragged clothing and replaced it with a new, pure white blanket. He smiled and sat on the raft, before lying down on it, "Now I just gotta wait till the rain goes down."

- - - - - - -

Finally Riku's school day came to an end. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned widely, while walking out through the large doors. Finally he could go home and relax… He looked down on the asphalt and noticed it was wet. It probably had been raining a while ago.

He saw Kairi and Tidus running towards him, though he wondered whether they were just going to pass him by or if they had something to say to him. He shrugged and walked forward, only to be stopped by Tidus, who had reached him before Kairi.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled behind Tidus' back and finally appeared by the blonde's side, "Have you seen Sora?!"

"Yeah, we went to his place," Tidus explained and tried to catch his breath, "But his mom told us that he went to Roxas', but Roxas said that he hadn't seen Sora after he left the school. Now we're all searching for him, but he's nowhere to be found!"

Riku blinked his eyes, wondering how he should react to the news. He knew that Sora probably wouldn't do anything too extreme. Maybe he was sulking in some forest or at the mall, where anyone could easily get lost. So he just shrugged his shoulders apathetically and replied, "Dunno where he is. And why'd you ask me? It's not like I could predict his each movement."

"It's not that, Riku!" Kairi said, suddenly sounding more pissed off than Roxas had during the incident in the bathroom, "Can't you see that he really likes you?! He was so down today! He was like a walking corpse and when we tried to talk to him, he just said that he was okay and all that shit. But we all know that the reason why he's like that, is you!"

Riku winced visibly. He knew that he was the reason for Sora's misery, but now that Kairi said that out loud, it sounded like he was the bad guy.

"C'mon, Riku!" Tidus narrowed his eyes at Riku. Suddenly the silver-haired boy felt as if all the hate of the world would have been poured upon his shoulders and he was the only one to blame. This wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He just wanted to push Sora away, so he wouldn't have to face him again.

"You guys don't understand," Riku sighed eventually and walked past Kairi and Tidus, "You've no idea what's happened, so I ask you to just mind your own business."

Kairi placed her hands on her hips and watched after Riku. But before he got too long away, she said, "What if he loved you? Could you just reject him like that?"

Riku stopped walking immediately. He didn't turn around, but both Kairi and Tidus knew that his expression had turned from frustrated to confused, maybe even shocked. After a short while Riku spoke again, "Love? Wow, isn't that a bit extreme? But if that's so, I guess I'd have to admit that the feeling is mutual."

"W-what?!" Kairi and Tidus gasped in unison. They couldn't believe their ears—Riku's reply was something they hadn't been expecting.

"What is it? Afraid that I might bite your heads off?" Riku smirked at the others expressions, "But don't worry. The only one I like to bite is Sora."

- - - - - - -

When the raining finally stopped, Sora pushed the raft out of the Secret place. The sand was wet and it dirtied his shoes, but he couldn't care less. His eyes were fixed at the horizon, which was now clear. The wind was just perfect—it wasn't blowing too much, yet enough for the raft to move.

Sora threw his backbag on the raft as well as his shoes, before pushing his vessel all the way to the water. When his feet broke the surface, shivers run down his spine. The water was icy cold, but Sora had to still push the raft a little bit forward, so its bottom wouldn't hit the rocks under the water. He waded forward, until the water reached his hips.

He somehow managed to pull himself up on the raft and sat up on it. He watched the beach for a while, before picking up a paddle and starting to row forward slowly.

The gentle, yet cold, breeze caressed his cheeks and ruffled his hair. A small smile appeared on his lips and suddenly he found himself rowing faster and faster. The raft didn't move fast, but fast enough for Sora.

For the first time in his life, he felt free and as if he could do everything he wanted. A whole new world was opening right in front of his eyes. New adventures, new places to explore… Sora didn't know what to expect, but he was already starting to get anxious only to see other lands in horizon.

"**SORA!**"

Sora winced, as he heard someone hollering his name. He looked towards the beach and saw a silver-haired boy standing there, his hair waving with the wind.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and waved his hand in the air. Even though he was already a far away from the shore, he could still see Riku perfectly, "I'm off to see the other lands! I'll prove it to you that I'm not just a stupid and innocent boy, who can't do anything right!"

"You fucking idiot!!" Riku shouted back, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?! If you leave now, there might be no way you can get back!!"

Sora looked down. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but it disappeared down his chin, as he lifted his gaze at Riku again, "So what?! Since when did you start to care what happens to me?! It's not like anyone here would miss me!! I hate being here… all the things just remind me of you!! I just… can't…"

"You're just being delusional!"

"No, you're wrong!" Sora screamed, while stomping his foot on the raft and shaking his head furiously, "You don't know me, Riku!! I'm much more than you may think I am…"

Riku was starting to get annoyed. Sora couldn't really be thinking of sailing away with a raft like that? That was just ridiculous, but somehow, very Sora-ish. Only Sora was stupid enough to do something like this, "Sora, what'll you do if you get lost?!"

"It doesn't matter, Riku," Sora said loud enough for Riku to hear. He wiped his eyes and continued, "It makes no difference if I'm lost here or somewhere else. And… I hope that when and if I come back, you'll like me more! Maybe I can become something or someone else that you'll learn to love and then you don't have to push me away anymore!"

Riku's eyes widened and suddenly he was out of words. It was as if Sora was a completely new person, now that he was slowly sailing towards the distance. But Riku didn't want Sora to be another person. He wanted Sora to be Sora, just like he had always been. And he didn't want Sora to leave, but of course he would never say that out loud. And even if he did say it, Sora wouldn't probably stop, no matter how stupid his plan was.

"Fine, do whatever you want," Riku yelled, while turning around, even though his heart demanded him to stay, "But remember that I warned you. You won't be sailing too far with a raft like that."

Sora pouted and crossed his arms. Now that Riku was starting to walk away, his heart slumped as well as his spirit. He would miss Riku. The old Riku and the Riku he had just learned to know. His eyes became wet again, as he thought about a life without Riku. But he was too far to turn back now… and when he did come back, he hoped that Riku would finally acknowledge him.

"Riku!!" Sora yelled for the one last time, "When I… When I come back, will you be waiting for me?!"

"I doubt that." Riku stated, while slowly retreating from the beach. He hated himself for not being able to say the things he wanted to say. All he wanted to do was to swim to Sora and tell him to never go away. But that would be just stupid, now wouldn't it? "I hope that you're gone long enough for me to forget all about you."

Sora sighed and sat down on the raft. Riku was just like always… Couldn't even say a proper good-bye. But he guessed he could be gone for long enough for both of them forget each other… If that even was possible. Riku was like a deep wound, which became a scar eventually—it would always be there as a reminder of what they had and what not.

Suddenly Sora felt something wet and cold under his palm. He looked down at the surface of the raft and saw a small hole in it. Quickly he covered the small opening with his hand, but soon noticed that that wasn't the only hole. The water entered the raft through, at least, ten holes. Sora started to panic, as he tried to stop the water from entering the raft, all in vain.

"R-Riku!!" Sora screamed and looked back at the beach, and saw Riku's back disappearing into the woods. He gulped, before yelling again, "Riku!! The raft—It's sinking!!"

Riku stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Sora, "Well, then I guess you just have to swim back home. Like I said, your adventure won't be too long."

"But I—" Sora gasped, but Riku was already gone. Sora picked up the paddle and tried to row towards the shore, but the raft moved slower now that water was invading it. He let out a desperate huff and threw the paddle away, deciding that it was as good as nothing.

Sora bit his lip nervously and looked at the raft. There was nothing he could do, so he sat down and mumbled reassuring words to himself. He hugged his knees, as the cold water started to get through his already wet clothes. He shivered, as he started to realize the situation—he was all alone in the middle of deep water and he couldn't swim.

"What should I do…" Sora cried quietly, while pressing his forehead against his knees, "…I'm… going to die… aren't I?"

Meanwhile Riku, who was walking through the woods, was having a quarrel against his conscience. He hated leaving Sora like that, but then again, it was Sora's own fault once again. Why did he have to be so idiotic and try to sail away from Riku like that? Maybe he had learned his lesson by now and would never try to leave again.

Riku smiled to himself, kind of happy that that stupid raft sank. Luckily that ocean was not filled with sharks or anything. And hopefully Sora could… swim.

Then it hit Riku. When they had been younger, Sora had never learnt how to swim. Riku looked over his shoulder, but the trees blocked his view to the ocean. What if Sora still hadn't learnt how to swim?

Quickly Riku spun around and dashed back to the shore. And when he reached the beach, he saw that Sora's raft was still floating, although only barely, and Sora was still sitting on top of it. Riku groaned and threw his jacket away, before running into the water and heading towards the brown-haired boy the fastest he could.

Sora heard the splashing coming from the direction of the shore and he looked up from his knees. His expression brightened, when he saw Riku swimming towards him, "Riku!!"

"For god's sakes, Sora…" Riku yelled, while swimming to Sora's direction, "…You complete idiot! Why didn't you tell me you still can't swim?!"

Sora blushed, as he realized that Riku was actually coming to save him. At the same time he was so happy that he wanted to burst into tears, yet he knew that Riku probably saved him because it was morally right thing to do. Sora smiled and stood up slowly, trying his best not to collapse the raft, "I thought if I told you, you would just laugh and walk away…"

This time Riku did not reply, only focused on swimming the fastest he could.

"Riku, I—…" But before Sora could finish his sentence, the raft suddenly sank forward and sent Sora into the cold water.

"SORA!" Riku yelled, as he saw the spiky haired boy disappear under the surface. He swam the fastest he could, but he still had more than ten feets to go, which seemed like hundred miles in the sheer cold water. But he tried to ignore the stinging coldness and only focused on rescuing Sora.

Under the water, Sora was doing his best to get up to the surface, but only kept falling back downer and downer. He tried not to panic, but when he started to run out of the oxygen, he started to become hysteric. He kept sinking downer, no matter how much he fought against the gravity. It was as if someone was pulling him towards the bottom, away from the sunlight.

Sora's eyes started to shut slowly. He knew that he couldn't hold his breath much longer. He would die there… his corpse would fall down to the bottom of the sea and decay there. No one would find him… but hopefully his friends would remember him. Roxas would be sad, as well as Kairi and Tidus. But what about Riku? Would he be sad or just happy if he drowned?

Suddenly a hand grabbed Sora's. His blue eyes opened tiredly and he saw Riku, who was pulling him towards the surface. Sora's thoughts were unfocused, but one thing he knew was that Riku's hand was incredibly soft…

Eventually Sora was able to breath again, when his head broke through the surface. He gasped for air, before coughing the water out of his lungs. He clung onto Riku, while trying to regain his normal breathing rhythm.

"Don't you… ever… do that again," Riku mumbled between his gritted teeth, "You're so stupid, Sora."

But Sora didn't know how to thank Riku enough. For a while there, he had thought that he would surely die. But then, Riku came like an angel and saved him… that was all that mattered right there.

Riku started to drag Sora towards the shore, even though all of his muscles started to become numb and every time he inhaled, the air felt sore in his throat. And now that Sora was clinging on him, it took twice as much effort to move forward.

"I'm so sorry, Riku…" Sora said to Riku, hoping that he wasn't disturbing the other one's swimming too much, "…I don't know what I was thinking… the whole raft thing… it's completely doomed. I should've turned back when you told me to, but I… I thought that, maybe if I went somewhere else, the things could change and when I came back, we could be together. But I guess I was wrong…"

Riku breathed in and out heavily and even Sora started to notice his weariness.

"R-Riku… A-are you okay?" Sora asked, but got no answer. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling utterly helpless, "I'm sorry I made you swim all that way… You must be exhausted… so… if you think you can't make it you can—…"

"No… Sora," Riku stated firmly, although he was completely out of breath, "I'll… never… again… let you… go…"

A reddish color spread on Sora's cheeks and he was glad that Riku couldn't see it. He smiled and said, "…I'm glad. Riku… You're so sweet when you want to be. And maybe that's why I like you, even if you're such a jerk."

And all Riku could do was chuckle tiredly.

Eventually they reached the beach and by that time, Riku was completely out of strength. He fell on his back on the sand and closed his eyes. His breathing was unsteady and his muscles were sore all over. Sora sat next to other one, knowing that Riku must feel just as cold as he did. Their clothes were thoroughly wet and the only dry piece of clothing was Riku's jacket, which he had left on the shore.

"Riku…" Sora sighed happily, while brushing few wet locks of silver hair behind Riku's ear, "…I can't thank you enough for saving my life. I never thought that you'd go that far just to rescue me…"

Riku snorted and opened his eyes slowly. He was starting to regain his strength, even though his breath still hitched a little. But then, all of the sudden, he smiled. Sora's eyes widened, as he saw the genuine smile sweep over Riku's features and remain there for more than few seconds. Riku was smiling for _him_.

"You are so fucking stupid," Riku said, the smile never leaving. Then he did something unexpected, as he pulled Sora against his chest and hugged him tightly, "I promised I'd save you if the raft was to sink."

Sora nuzzled his nose against Riku's chest, hoping that the other one wouldn't notice his blush. He didn't understand why Riku was saying all those nice things now, but he didn't really mind. He just relaxed and hoped that Riku wouldn't push him away this time, "Riku… Really, thanks."

"Shut up, Sora," Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's wet, yet spiky hair, "I hate to admit it, but you're really adorable when you're lying on top of me and blushing."

Sora looked up and saw that Riku was staring at him. This only made his blush deeper and he quickly buried his head in Riku's chest.

"But you know what'd look even more adorable?"

"What?" Sora asked, but didn't dare to look into Riku's eyes. He let out a surprised gasp, as their positions switched suddenly and now Riku was almost lying on top of him. Sora blinked his eyes and was unable to say anything clever, "Uh, Ri—… I, well… Uhn, this'…"

"This' much much more adorable position," Riku grinned and played with a strand of Sora's hair, "To see you blushing and all that underneath me… Ah, Sora, Sora, I think you're driving me crazy."

Sora smiled awkwardly, wondering if the silver-haired boy was really being serious. Maybe he was just joking, like always… Soon he would pull away and laugh at him, because he was able to embarrass him once again. Or maybe he was dreaming? Or maybe he did really drown and was now dead? Sora didn't know, but whatever was happening, he didn't want it to stop.

"What're you doing…" Sora asked, completely astonished by now, "…We're…"

But Riku just shushed him and placed his finger on top of Sora's lips, "This' the time when you're supposed to shut up and let me have my way with you."

And if Sora had thought of protesting, it would have been too late, because Riku's lips had already invaded his'.

- - - - - - -

_Few days later…_

"Riku. Sora." Said the grumpy principal, while glaring at the two students, "Ya both probably understand that this can't go on."

Riku and Sora exchanged glances. Sora gave a 'let's-just-give-up' look to his boyfriend, while Riku shot a 'no-way-in-hell' glare back at him. The silver-haired boy then turned to look at the principal, "Mr. Highwind, I understand that you're mad at us, but you just don't understand…"

"Understand?" The principal Highwind rubbed his hairy chin, "Hell yeah I don't understand why you hafta keep yerself handcuffed to yer boyfriend. Afraid that he might run away or somethin', Riku?"

Riku looked at Sora and smirked at him. But the brunette just rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. He had tried to tell Riku that it was a bad idea to put the handcuffs back on… but, like expected, Riku didn't listen, only just chained them together. Again. And he explained this by saying: 'You might try to sail away again'. Sora really hate-loved his boyfriend.

"In fact, yes, I am afraid that he might run away," Riku nodded his head and grinned widely, "You've no idea what he tried last time… But that's a long story. Guess you would be more interested in what happened _after_ I caught him, when he tried to escape?"

Something, which Riku thought was a blush, spread on the principal's face. Or maybe it just turned red because of the anger.

Sora covered his ears, as he saw that Highwind had finally had enough of Riku's smartass attitude.

"Riku, I don't fuckin' care where or why ya fuck yer boyfriend. What I care is that you can't focus durin' the classes 'cause yer too busy 'playin'' with Sora," Highwind hollered, the cigarette which was a while ago hanging between his lips, fell on his desk, "Detention. I hate to give Sora detention too, but guess it can't be helped, since you two seem to be so damn _attached_ to each other."

But upon hearing that, Riku's grin grew only wider and Sora knew that he already had new devilish plan in his mind. The silver-haired boy bowed down humbly, "Oh, thank you Mr. Highwind. I'm sure that a little bit of detention won't hurt Sora _much_… Maybe he can't walk for a while, but that's okay, because—"

"Just…" Highwind groaned and pointed the door, "…Leave. I don't wanna hear any more."

Riku turned to leave, a smug expression covering his face. Sora sighed deeply, as he followed the other one out of the principal's office. He still didn't understand how Riku was able to cause so much trouble… It had been only two days, since they got together and handcuffed again, but they had visited the principal at least five times already.

When they were a safe distance away from the principal's office, Sora sighed and said, "I can't believe you did it _again_…"

"Oh." Riku stated lazily, "Did what?"

"You **groped** me in the middle of the class!" Sora cried and stopped walking, "As if it wasn't humiliating enough that you kiss me openly during the breaks and all…"

Riku looked at his pouting boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, before shoving Sora against the closest wall and stealing a kiss or two from his spiky-haired lover, "How could I not molest you every time I can? Your big round eyes and that pout just taunt me to rip your clothes off and do naughty things."

Sora tried his hard not to pout again, but couldn't help his bottom lip from moving forward. Riku chuckled and leaned forward for the last time, his lips gently brushing against Sora's. Riku pressed his body against the other one's, pinning him between him and the wall. But when he tried to deepen the kiss, Sora pushed him away and frowned.

"And now you're doing it again."

Riku rolled his eyes, seemingly frustrated, "Aw, c'mon Sora, don't be like that."

"We need to get back to the class," Sora tried not to laugh at his boyfriend, as he started to guide him back towards their class, "And I don't want any more hickeys on my neck. Roxas and Kairi will surely notice if I get any more of them…"

Riku laughed at Sora, while sneakily grabbing Sora's hand, which was linked already linked to him by the handcuffs. Sora looked up at the silver-haired boy, as their fingers entwined and their hands clasped together.

Sora sighed happily and leaned his head against Riku's forearm, as they headed towards their class in silence.

The brown-haired boy looked up at the other one. Even if the past was lost and Riku would never be the same again, he had learned to love him. And if Riku was to change again, Sora was positive that no matter whatever happened, he would just learn to love Riku all over and over again. Deep inside, Riku was still Riku. Maybe the past was meant to be left forgotten and look forward, towards a brighter future.

"Riku…" Sora smiled at the boy, who, in his eyes, was the most handsome boy in the whole universe, "…I love you."

This was the best ending Sora could ask for.

**T**he **E**nd.

- - - - - - -

Ending notes

Whoo. It's the end. This story is kind of short, but I liked typing it. Even though it didn't come out quite as I planned, I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. At first I thought of leaving the story at the point where Sora says "When I… When I come back, will you be waiting for me?!", but then I decided that that would be just plain evil. Well, at least it's a happy ending… xx

Anyhow, all reviews are always welcome.

Yours truly,  
Crimson Chain


End file.
